The Devil's Kind
by GrimReaper78
Summary: Gordon was a complete wash-out, a lost soul who had no place to go and no future in front of him. He was on the verge of committing suicide. Vladimir came into his life and changed his entire outlook on life. He helped him to become the man that he had always wished to be, but Gordon wanted more than he had been given and conjured up a plan to get what he wanted. He worked his way
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It all started on a blistering hot summer's day in 1988, in a small town called Wishman Valley with average daily temperatures of around 42 degrees Centigrade, at the ripe young age of 17 years old. Wishman Valley was a small quiet town with a population of about 260 000 people. The sun was beaming down, birds were chirping and singing, flowers were blossoming in the gardens with green grass surrounding them, but my life was slowly falling apart and I had no idea what the future may bring for a dropout loser like me. To be honest, I was scared shitless. I have just been suspended from my second high school in as many months and living in a small town meant that there was no other schools within the next 50 kilometres and seeing that I had no transport to speak of, I knew that it would be impossible to get to there and my parents sure as hell would not take me. I was always in their way and I believe they wished that I would just disappear or better yet, die. I was failing each and every subject I had, subjects that I hoped could help me become an orthopaedic surgeon someday as the idea of cutting people open for a living really intrigued me and to top it all off, I had just found out my 15 year old girlfriend, Jo-Anne Washington, was pregnant. I was completely lost, hopeless even. I could not see how I would be able to raise and support a kid if I did not have a decent career and it would be near impossible to get a decent job seeing that I'm failing and can't seem to even hold on to a school position. I could only see one way to deal with this entire mess and that was to commit suicide and rid the world of the horrible person that I am and rid my family of all the shame, discomfort and embarrassment that I was causing them. The only problem was that I was too much of a coward to take my own life. This made me feel even more hopeless. What was I going to do? Would life change at all or was I meant to be a useless piece of shit that would go through life alone until I eventually died?

My parents wanted nothing to do with me and threw me out of their house as soon as I got suspended from school for the second time so I was sleeping over at Pete Scully's place mostly, either on the couch or on the ground, wherever I could find a place to rest my head for that matter. I would even sleep on street corners and park benches if there was no other alternative. I haven't eaten properly in over two weeks, but I was not bothered about food as the need to eat has surpassed me thanks to the amount of alcohol and weed I was consuming on a daily basis. Seemed that when I got pissed out of my socks or high as a kite, nothing else mattered and for that short while I was free. I got addicted to that feeling and then I would find a place where I could spend the remainder of the day just drinking whatever form of alcohol I could find and smoking pot with Pete. My personal hygiene went completely out of the window as I barely bathed or washed myself, rarely brushed teeth or combed my hair and I would go for days on end without even bothering to change my clothes. I mostly sold what clothes I had left so that I could feed my addictive personality and ensure my relationship with alcohol and drugs was always well looked after and stayed intact. After my parents kicked me out, I really didn't have much belongings that I could sell and if the need arises, I would steal anything that I could sell.

I always believed, Pete Scully –my one and only friend – never really liked me or was actually my friend at all. I believed for a long time that he was just around to see how my life has fallen apart and what an utter fuckup I have become. Seemed like he was taking joy out of all pain and discomfort I was enduring and he never let the opportunity go by to give me a mouth full for who I was and what I had or didn't have. It would only be later on in my life that I would realise how wrong I was and that Pete Scully truly was my friend and that he always carried my best interest at heart although he did it in a very strange and harsh manner.

I really had quite a good childhood, until I went to high school. Then it was like my parents lost interest in me or didn't love me anymore. Seemed like they were more interested in their social life and social status than anything else. I was an only child and money was never an object as my dad George Wilson was a big shot engineer at some or other big company and also living of all the money he inherited when his grandparents passed away. He inherited close to R20 million from them. My mother, Susan Wilson was a stay at home mom entrusted with the duties of raising me. My dad always gave her shit for raising such an "utterly disappointing fuckup who only stole oxygen", as he always put it. But she never cared about anything, not even me and my father. Only thing that mattered to her was herself and the image she presented to her upper-class friends. To be frank, she was a real bitch and my dad was an even bigger prick. My dad was never home. He was always working or flying to other countries for work and my mother was always with her friends at a spa or holiday resort, flashing their fake tits and throwing money around as if it was nothing. I was mostly alone, fending for myself and trying to keep head above water. When they left me alone, they made dead sure that I had absolutely nothing and at times I was not even allowed to stay at the house when they were not there to keep an eye on me, for fear that I might break or steal something. I hated my mother but I hated my father more and deep down I had images of slitting both their throats and hanging their insides on the washing line. At that point I didn't know it, but later in my life I would get the chance to hurt them more than they hurt me.

As a kid I had some strange fantasies and interests. I loved hurting any animal and as I later discovered, people as well. Hurting people gave me more pleasure than anything else I ever did. I loved the idea of blood and gore and everything associated with that. Curiosity once got the best of me and I dissected our cat just to see what its insides looked like. I later told my parents that the cat probably left because it was always alone I hoped that the thought of that might help them look differently at their one and only son but to no avail. I've been to psychiatrists and all sorts of other doctors but no one could ever seem to figure out what's wrong with me. Same words came up after every session with every doctor. "He's just a young boy, he will grow out of it", but I never did and it just got worse and worse and every person, including my parents, would rue the day they ever treated me like a worthless piece of shit. Everyone would truly see the real me and the monster they created. As the old saying goes, "Karma is a bitch".

It all came to a head on a day that I was as broke as church mouse so I could not even get a pill or sip of alcohol and I was wandering around the city, trying to clear my head and suddenly the urge to cry just hit me. It was like being smashed in the face with a brick. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the closest alley and fell down to my knees, holding my head in my hands and the tears rolled from my eyes like a dam wall breaking. It felt like an eternity that I was just sitting there, crying, like I was lost to the world and every person on earth. Then a mysterious man crouched next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head and looked into what seemed to be the future of my life and the world that I lived in. A better life than the one I was currently living and for the first time that I can remember, I felt hopeful of the future but still felt like I have failed in every aspect of my life. The man wore a pitch black suit with a long coat that went down to his ankles, a top hat and a greyish tie. He also had three men walking behind him, not too far away. He just smiled and that gave me immense comfort and pleasure. This would be the start of my journey to a new and better life but I still had a long way to go to achieve the greats I wanted to and what I felt I deserved after everything I went through in my life.

I finally found the person who would change me and help me become the person that I was supposed to be, that I was destined to be and the person that I would be for the rest of my life. Revenge will surely be served and everyone will regret they ever crossed my path. Vladimir Vasiliev would be my mentor, my father, my best friend and the person to whom I look up to and am thankful for meeting and having part of my life but there would still be consequences and things needed to be done in order for me to reach the pinnacle and be the most powerful man in Wishman Valley.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

As a kid, I was always a loner. Never really had any friends and got picked on and bullied by other kids a lot. Teachers despised me for reasons unknown to me and everything that went wrong was always my fault even though I had nothing to do with it. I could have been at home and it would still be my fault. I never understood why everyone hated me so much. I was a small, fragile boy that never bothered anyone, maybe that's why I got bullied. Even though I got bullied, teachers would still point to me as being the culprit that started the ruckus. I told my parents about this one day and said, "Mom, dad, I am being bullied at school. Nobody likes me and all the teachers are against me. I want to go to another school. I cannot take this any longer". My mom laughed and said, "You were probably looking for trouble and now that you got it, you wanna run away like the worthless coward that you are. You won't go anywhere and if you skip school there will be hell to pay". My dad just turned around and started to walk away while he mumbled, "Stop being a little bitch, life is not made for softies so man up and do something about it". So after that I knew that I was alone and that there was no way any one was going to help me or even stand by me. It was just me against the world.

The bullying, name calling and making fun of never stopped. It was the shit I needed to endure and accept on a daily basis. I was 16 years old when the bullying reached a new all-time high. For a couple of months I got beat up every day, my food got stolen – the days that I was lucky enough to get food - and my head got smashed into any and all nearby objects. At one instance I had to get 12 stitches on my forehead after being smashed into the toilet seat in the bathroom. I was lucky enough that the school took me to hospital to get stitches. I knew my parents wouldn't have cared enough to take me but when I got home afterwards, my mother yelled at me because of what happened. She said that I was too blame. That night I plotted my revenge by making plans and even drawing pictures of what the scene would look like once I was done. I knew that I needed to do something to get all this shit to end, otherwise it would never stop.

The next day, I was sitting in class and, Paul Nelson - the guy that had smashed my head into the toilet the previous day - was sitting behind me. He was throwing me with stuff and calling me names, all this while class was in session.

The teacher, Miss Waltons, stepped out to go to the bathroom and Paul stood up. He threw all my books to the ground by scooping them with his left hand and then hit me with his right fist on the spot where the stitches have been put in. I fell to the ground in a fetal position holding my head. It hurt like hell and I could feel my blood boiling and also felt blood running down my forehead. I jumped up, while holding my scissors in my hand and went straight for his neck yelling, "I'm gonna kill you, you mother fucker." Paul was a big strong boy for his age and easily pushed me aside while laughing and making more fun of me. He pinned me to the floor, took my scissors, tossed it aside and then he gave me a head butt that made me see stars and said: "Don't play smart and tough with me, I will hurt you more than you can ever imagine."

Miss Waltons came back into the class and saw what was going on; she just told Paul to leave me alone and that we should all return to our seats so that she can finish the lesson.

I slowly got up, feeling dazed, and went to my seat. There now was a massive lump on my forehead which I was sure is blue already and surely at least one of the stitches had been opened up. Paul still had my scissors but I was expecting something of the sort to happen as I knew Paul was bigger and stronger than me and therefore I had a backup plan. Paul was an ugly kid. He had freckles all over his body, his nails were always dirty and he smelt like he lived on a garbage dump. The morning before I came to school I took a long sharp knife from the kitchen drawer and hid it in my pants. Just before the lesson was over and the bell was about to ring, signalling the end of class, Paul stood up from his desk on his way to the front of the class to toss away the pencil shavings from sharpening his pencil. As he moved past me, he hit me across the back of the head while grinning as his buddies looked on. I jumped up, pulled the knife from my pants and lashed out at Paul, cutting him over the top of his shoulder. Quinton Johnson, a tall skinny guy with dark brown hair and Paul's best friend and sidekick, saw what I was planning to do and yelled out to Paul screaming, "Paul, he's got a knife, watch out!." Due to Quinton's cry to Paul, Paul ducked and I missed his neck which I was aiming for and cut his shoulder.

He needed a couple of stitches but no serious damage had been done. I was angry, disgusted and heartbroken at the same time. Angry and disgusted because my well laid out plans had failed and Paul did not get what he deserved and heartbroken because I assumed the bullying would get worse from there on so now I was in even more shit. They would surely come for me after this and life would be even more hell at school from now on.

The scene in the classroom after the incident was not entirely what I had envisioned but the thrill of seeing another man's blood all over the floor and hearing him scream in anguish really excited me. I wanted more of it. I could feel myself becoming addicted to it and in my head I thought to myself that this would not be the last time I would hurt someone.

After the incident with Paul, I was taken to the principal's office and my parents were told that I was no longer welcome in the school as I was a trouble maker and I endangered the lives of my fellow students and even the lives of the faculty and any other person working for the school. No charges would be pressed if I just left the school and paid all medical expenses that Paul's family had which came to approximately R2100. My father paid the amount that was required so that Paul's parents would not involve the newspapers and mess up his image but punished me fiercely when we got home. I could barely walk for four days because of the lashing that he gave me and the broken ribs I sustained from him kicking me made breathing very difficult. Afterwards he said that if I go to child welfare or the police or tell anyone of what he had done, he would hurt me even more. I had no plans of doing that because everyone hated me so why should they be any different and waste their time helping me? It was me and me alone. No one would stand by me or even believe that my "perfect" father would do anything of that sort to me. I kept it all to myself and just carried on with my shitty life. No dreams and no goals for the future. Just hopping along through each miserable day.

The next school that I went to, people had heard about my antics and therefore just left me alone saying I was crazy and that I should be in a juvenile prison, that a person like me doesn't belong in a normal world such as theirs. On the plus side, thanks to what I did to Paul, everyone left me alone and I could at least live in peace. I think they might have been scared that I would do something like that to them or that maybe I was capable of doing worse things than that. I did not know it at the time, but I surely was capable of doing much more horrible things than I could have ever imagined. After the incident, my parents took me to a psychiatrist to be checked out. He did all sorts of tests to see if the chemical balance in my brain was the way it should be and I don't even know what else they tested for. In the end, he said that I was fine and was just going through a phase but that I would grow out of it eventually. At that time none of us knew how wrong he was.

I met Pete Scully when I was 16 years old at the new school that I went to. Pete, like me, was a loner and had no friends to speak of. As far as I gathered everyone at school thought that he was weird because of the way he looked and conducted himself. His parents also didn't give him much attention but made up for it by giving him more money than a boy his age should be able to spend which he used to buy all the drugs he needed. Pete was already a hard core stoner when I met him and occasionally did some other drugs as well while stealing liquor from his father's cabinet. His father had a real nice collection of old whiskey's and wine that were very rare and expensive. If Pete finished a bottle, he would fill it up with ice tea and put it back on the rack. His father never had any plans of drinking it as it was just to show off when any guests arrived. He looked me in the eyes, then up and down and offered me one of his ham and cheese sandwiches. I took one and introduced myself:

"Hi, my name is Gordon Wilson, thanks for the sandwich."

"I'm Pete Scully, quite the rep you got going hey?"

"Yeah, I don't like people much."

"Same here, I prefer to be on my own and just do my own thing. No one likes a stoner and a boozer anyway."

"People just don't like me, no matter what I do."

"Why did you attack that kid with a knife?"

"I wanted to kill the motherfucker and I still do."

"Gonna be hard to kill someone if you just cut them on the shoulder."

"I was aiming for his neck, but it didn't work out as planned."

"Yeah that happens. Maybe you should be taught better."

I frowned as I looked at Pete. I was confused at what he was actually implying. He smiled, looked around to ensure nobody was watching and gave me a small packet of weed. He said I should hold onto it until after school then we will meet up and smoke it together.

I took the packet from him, slid it down my pants to just under my balls and we went our separate ways to continue with the school day. I had never smoked weed in my life so I was excited to experience the feeling for the first time.

After school we met at the back gate and Pete took me to his secret spot. It was a big oak tree that was struck with lightning that caused the tree to tumble over. At the back there was a hole and the inside of the tree had been removed by Pete to make a nice hiding place that was covered with branches and bushes. The grass around it was very long so that made it even harder to see anything. You could hardly see the tree if you were looking from across the road. No one would ever be able to see anyone inside.

I removed the packet of weed from my pants and handed it to Pete. He was not bothered at all that I just removed the packet from my sweaty balls and just started rolling us a tight joint. Removed a lighter from his pocket and lit it. The first drag I took, took my breath away and I started coughing instantly. Pete laughed while taking the joint from me telling me that I should take it slow until I get used to it and that "this is some heavy shit". The next drag went much better and we carried on until the joint was finished. I just lay there, absorbing the euphoric sensation that now took control of my body. It was the best feeling that I felt in my entire life and for once all the pain and heartache was gone. It felt like I was flying high in the sky, like a bird that was free and could go wherever I wanted to. It was truly amazing.

We stayed there and talked until it became dark and then made our way to Pete's house. Pete suggested that I sleep over at his place which suited me as I was not in the mood to see my parents and did not even know if they would be home so I agreed and of we went. We got to Pete's house which had eight feet high walls, a massive black gate and a very nice garden. As we entered the premises I looked around seeing all sorts of statues and bushes cut into shapes of wild animals with beautiful white and red roses everywhere. The house was painted a silver and white colour, was a double storey house and had massive windows. At the upper storey there was a patio which had what looked like beach chairs and a gas braai on it. I later learned that it was at Pete's room that the door was that led to there. We got inside and went to the kitchen where we ate a ham and cheese sandwich that the maid had prepared for Pete and went to his room. His parents were also not home much and so appointed a maid to look after Pete when they were not around. At least they cared enough for him to make sure that he was fed every day. We entered his room by going up a flight of stairs. It was a big room which had a queen size bed and a big television. There were posters all across the walls of metal bands such as Pantera, Black Sabbath and Rage against the Machine. It had a very warm feel to it. I enjoyed metal music a lot but was never allowed to listen to it at my house because my parents hated it. Pete gave me a pillow and a blanket and signalled to the floor as he climbed into bed and we talked about all sorts of stuff until late at night before Pete finally drifted away. I lay there on the mat of his room thinking, "Why can't every day of my life be as nice as today was? I met a guy who is a lot like me and it seemed like we would become great friends and then I knew exactly what I needed to do. I needed to stick with Pete as he was the only person that had ever been nice to me and I just felt that the two of us would go a long way.

We got to school the next day and everyone just stared at us. The two loner freaks were now friends and that scared a lot of people. We both had a history of being a bit crazy and they all knew what I had done and that Pete was on drugs but we didn't care at all. We were already seen as the outsiders and no one liked us. We found a mutual place and we just clicked. Both hated other people, both had no real role model to mention and we just didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone.

The two of us would become inseparable, doing whatever we wanted. People despised us more and more each day and we just cared less.

Pete and I normally skipped a lot of classes. Then we would just go sit and smoke some weed under the bleachers. Occasionally we would have some cheap booze we stole somewhere or Pete would steal some expensive whiskey from his father's cabinet and then we would smoke and drink the day away. One day as we were walking back, I saw a girl sitting under a tree all alone. I got butterflies in my stomach and it was love at first sight. She had short blonde hair that touched her shoulders, eyes as deep and blue as the sea and the way her lips moved when she talked had a seductive influence on me. I could feel my dick getting hard by just watching her speak. I asked why she was sitting there on her own. She answered: "I'm tired of this place and all the people in it. I don't want to be in school and I don't want to live anymore". I could relate to what she was feeling as I myself have felt like that in the past and occasionally still do so I knew that this girl was perfect for me. I took her hand and she walked with me and Pete out of the school yard and she spent the afternoon with us.

The next day I searched for her, Joselyn Parker, and she spent every day with me and Pete for the next two weeks. While we were sitting and smoking one day, Pete got up and said that he's leaving and going home. Joselyn and I decided to stay a while longer as this would be the first time ever that we would be alone. We would meet up with Pete later on. Pete left and after a while of chatting with Joselyn, she put her finger on my lips to silence me and then passionately started kissing me. I pulled her closer to me and slowly started to undress her while she was sliding her hands down my pants and took firm grasp of my member. I played with her big, soft, round breasts and slid my hands up and down her body, covering every inch of it. Finally, I went for gold and I put a finger inside her pussy. It was wet and moist and I could hear her moan while she was licking my neck and breathing heavily into my ear. I lay her down on her back on the grass, kissing her in her neck and going down her body while she cramped up of pleasures. I went down on her, she loved it and squeezed my head between her thighs as she was climaxing. I came back up and continued kissing her on the lips, in her neck and nibbled on her ear lobes. The next step was inevitable and I stuck my hard penis inside her wet pussy. It was like heaven on earth and we were going at it like two mad teenagers should. I had sex before but this was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life. The way Jocelyn moved her body made me crazy. She squeezed her legs together and it felt like her pussy was hugging my penis and this was a phenomenal feeling. Just as I was about to blow my load, the principal, Mr. Johnson, tapped me on the shoulder. I immediately know that we were in big shit. He took us both to his office and called our parents, informing them of the situation. All I was thinking about was how I could protect Jocelyn and get her out of this predicament but there was nothing that I could do and we had to go through this together.

My parents did not even go through the trouble of making the trip and told the principal that he should do as he sees fit. Another testament of how little I meant to them or maybe they were just too embarrassed to show their faces at school because of what I had done. Either way, I felt that good parents would support their children no matter what they did, good or bad. Unfortunately this was not the case for me. I had to face this alone as I had done with everything else in my life. Joselyn's parents came. Her mother, a short fat lady with terrible acne, came in crying. She was dirty and looked like she hadn't had a bath in a long time. Her hands were dirty and her hair looked like grass. Her father, a tall chubby man with greasy hair and finger nails that were covered in oil and grease also came along. I recognized him from the mechanical workshop that was in town. He worked as a tool assistant there and they gave him all the shitty jobs. He was aggressive and threatened to break all my bones if I ever touched or came near his daughter again. At one point he came at me, looking like he was going to punch me, but Mr Johnson intervened and he stood back again. Joselyn just stood there, not saying a word, just sobbing. I could see she was embarrassed because she was keeping her head down, not able to look anyone in the eyes. Even as her father was talking to her. He went so far to ask if I had raped her. This was ridiculous but I should have expected as much as everything is always my fault no matter what. Eventually the principal put a stop to all the yelling and screaming and said that both of us were no longer welcome in the school as he cannot tolerate this sort of behaviour. We all got up and Joselyn's dad gave me a nasty look. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the office. I followed slowly and watched as she climbed into the car and her dad slammed the door shut. She kept her head down, didn't even look at me.

That was the last time that I saw or heard from Jocelyn again. As far as I know, she and her parents moved to another city to ensure Jocelyn never came into contact with me again. I figured her parents heard about my past and saw me as a trouble maker, a threat to their daughter.

I feel that I had something special with Jocelyn and that maybe we could have had a future together but that was now all gone. She was gone and I was never going to see her again. I dreamt of her and missed her a lot. Some days I felt that I could go and look for her, try to find her but this I knew was not possible. I had to accept that she was gone and that I needed to carry on with my life. As hard as this was, it was what I needed to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I met up with Pete when all the shit at school was over and I was finally allowed to leave. It was a blessing in disguise as I hated that shithole in any case and now I never needed to go back there again. I would have to find another school the next day which would be difficult because there were no other schools in the town so I was pretty much fucked. I thought to myself that maybe I should just drop out of school, it's not like it was helping me anyway because I am failing but I still wanted to leave Mr Johnson with something to remember me by so I needed a plan. When I arrived at Pete's house I told him about everything that had happened, up to the finest detail. He laughed so hard that his tummy started aching. He was a bit more stoned than usual so he found everything amusing. I told him that I wanted to go back later that night and fuck some things up. Pete thought that this was a brilliant idea and we discussed what we could do but because of the weed we both lost the plot a bit and could not get any ideas worth pursuing. Pete decided there and then that he would also not be going back to that school and that he would go wherever it is I was going. Not that I had any plans so I figured that we would just wing it and see where we ended up.

At around midnight, myself and Pete were on our way to the school yard. On our way there we saw a little dog roaming the streets. This was perfect. I could use the dog to make good old Mr Johnson and the rest of the school scared, mad and sad at the same time. It reminded me of the time when I was 12 years old and was home alone. We had a Persian cat that was given to my mother as a present on her birthday. I was bored and the cat came to me, rubbing itself on my leg. I picked up the cat, went into the kitchen and got the butcher's knife from the drawer. I took the cat to the back of the yard, pressed it hard down on the ground and chopped his head off with the knife. The cat was dead and I went to get another knife to cut with. I methodically cut the cat open and studied all the organs and body parts of the cat. It was really intriguing. I later told my parents that the cat ran away in search for people who loved him and showed more affection in the hope that they hear my cry for help but to no avail.

I called the dog to us and it slowly, hesitantly made its way to me. It was frightened and seemed like it was lost. When the dog reached me I recognized it from a picture I saw on the school bulletin board earlier in the day about a lost dog and that there is a R1000 reward to whoever finds it and brings it back to its owner. I told this to Pete and the idea of using the dog to stick it to everyone faded away. We could rather take the dog back to its owners, claim the reward and then have some cash for drugs, alcohol or whatever need we saw fit. We have discussed visiting a gentleman's bar that opened recently and Pete said that his nephew is a bouncer there so getting in would not be a problem seeing that we were still underage. I told Pete that we needed to find something to hold the dog with until we were done and then we could fetch it when we were done and take it back to its owner in the morning. So we looked around and found a piece of rope, tied it around the dog's neck and pulled it along with us as we embarked on our shit storm still unsure of what we were going to do but I knew that we would figure something out and I knew that it was going to be exceptional.

We reached the school and saw that the gate was locked so we climbed over the wall. Pete climbed over first. I handed the dog to him and then climbed over myself. I took the dog from Pete, found a nearby small tree, then took the other end of the rope and tied it around the tree, leaving the dog there with the intention of coming back once we were done and then taking the dog home with us to claim our reward the next day. The dog started barking and moaning as we walked away but I couldn't care less and just kept on walking.

We slowly moved through the hallways. It was dark, silent and quite scary to be honest. The sound of insects, birds, mice and all sorts of other creatures filled the night. It felt more like being in a graveyard than in a school yard. I got chills down my spine as we walked into the dark night.

Still not sure how and what I wanted to do, I decided to start small. I was going to take a shit right in front of Ms Waltons's office so she could have a nice view of my feelings towards her. We arrived in front of her class door and I started to unbutton my pants, Pete was laughing and loving every second of the thrill of what was happening. We might be caught by a janitor or any of the school personnel who lived on the property and that just added to the thrill and suspense.

Just as I squatted down to dump my bodily solids on the ground, we heard a loud thud, like someone drove into a wall. It gave me quite a fright and I immediately jumped up and pulled up my pants. As I was zipping up, the foreskin of my penis got caught in the zipper and I gave out a hefty growl of pain. Pete saw what I had done and started chuckling. Clearly the weed was still fucking with him. I could feel I was bleeding from the wet spot inside my underpants but this was no time to worry about pain even though it hurt like hell. We needed to find out where the sound was coming from as we could be caught and jail is really not a place that I want to spend the night. This would be seen as trespassing and could land us in some deep shit.

We slowly moved through the halls to try and establish where the sound was coming from when it suddenly happened again, louder this time and we knew that we were. Pete and I just stood there for a couple of seconds, staring wide eyed at each other when Pete signalled that we should keep moving. I followed Pete into the dark hallways and as we passed the school hall, we saw flashing red lights from inside the main offices. We knew that this must be where the sound came from and that something very weird was going on. Pete started walking into the direction of the office, but I stopped him. He looked confusingly at me and I said:

"Pete, I think we should rather go, we have no idea who or what is waiting for us in there and I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

"We came all this way, I can't turn around now."

"If you want to go and look, you're on your own. I am leaving now. I will wait for you in the street."

Pete nodded and started walking towards the office building. I watched him for a while, turned around and started going back towards the back gate. I was baffled, I couldn't believe that Pete just turned around without even saying a word, but I knew I needed to get out and that's what I was planning to do. I came up to the last corner and was almost home free. As I came around the corner I got hit in the face and was unconscious. A couple of guys-disciples as I later learned-dragged me to the office building. When I woke up I saw Pete sitting there, smiling at me. I was confused and did not know what the hell was going on. I saw candles that were lit all around, people muttering strange words and others humming. It was truly some weird shit and I did not know what to do or say. I just sat there staring at everyone and at all the strange things going on around me.

After a while, a man came out of one of the other offices. His face was painted in dark red with black stripes across it. He wore a cape that was torn at the bottom and held something in his hand which looked a lot like Poseidon's Trident. In the midst of all this I realized that Pete was no longer in the room with us. I feared that they might have taken Pete into another room to be killed and that the same fate awaited me very shortly but on the other hand he, he was smiling at me when I woke up so this was some crazy, fuckedup shit. I couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on.

Nobody spoke a word, they were just humming a strange tune while two other persons were banging softly on some drums. It felt like an African tribe performing some sort of ritual. Only this shit was a hell of a lot more scary and fuckedup. After seeing those shows on Discovery Channel about African rituals, I did not want to be a part of that. This might be some sort of witch craft or I might be offered to one of their gods or some shit like that. I tried breaking free from the ties around my ankles and wrists but to no avail. Whoever tied me up clearly knew what he was doing. I wasn't going anywhere.

After some time, another person came into the room. Also painted like the man that had come in earlier. He bowed at the one that was standing there and then focused on me. I knew something was gonna happen and through all this I pissed my pants. I've never in my entire life been as scared as I was at that moment. Along with the piss, came the crying. I thought I was gonna die. I softly pleaded to the man not to kill me but the shock and anxiety was so much that the words I was trying to say could barely be heard. The second man made his way to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I was too scared to even look up and just waited for them to cut my head off, shoot me or whatever way they were gonna finish me off. I didn't want to look the person in the eye that was about to kill me.

The man lifted up my head, I tried to pull back, but he used more force and suddenly I was looking him dead in the eye. He had a sadistic smile on his face and he looked very familiar. After a while I muscled up the courage and asked:

"Pete? Is that you?"

"Quiet now young one, you are in safe hands" came the response.

I knew it was Pete and this made me feel a little more at ease, still unsure of what was going on and what was going to happen. The other man in the room signalled to Pete to come over to him. Pete went there and the man whispered something in his ear. Pete came back over to me and started talking.

"Do you want a new and better life? A life where you are in charge? A life where all people fear you? Where your presence sends goose bumps up people's spines? A life of fortune, endless amounts woman and no guilt?"

I truly did not know what to say and started stuttering and then suddenly the loud bang struck again. I saw that it was a guy hitting what looked like a cymbal using a massive mallet. It gave me a massive freight and I just yelled yes. Pete then stepped three steps back and the other man came over to me. He stood in front of me, lifted his hands towards the sky, looked up at the ceiling and said:

"You are now my disciple, you will obey my each and every command, I am now your master and you will honour me for as long as you live. The only way to leave is through death, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do" I mumbled while stuttering a bit.

"Give me your right hand."

He took out a knife and cut me on the palm of my hand, blood oozing out of the cut. It hurt like hell but I just sat there with big eyes, not saying a word. At this point I just wanted this shit to be over so that I could get the fuck out of this place. They brought a small cat from the other room and without flinching, slit its throat. The man then took some of the cat's blood, smeared it over my face and put the dead cat into my bleeding hand and said the words:

"Your blood is now stained by the innocent."

He then took the knife and made the same cut on his hand. He grabbed my right hand with his and we were now in contact with one another's blood.

I was horrified, even though Pete and I planned the same sort of thing using the dog from the street, this just seemed so cruel. There was not a flinch, no remorse, nothing from this man as he slit the poor cats' throat. I had never witnessed anything as cruel as that and thought to myself that he would surely not hesitate to do this to a human being so I needed to keep myself together so that I could get out of this alive.

The next thought that came to me was that I now could get HIV or some other blood disease because of mixing blood with this man. I had been exposed to a person I did not know for shit. Then realized that none of that mattered if I die tonight and even if I survive, I won't even go to a doctor. I wanted to die and even though this would be a slow and agonizing death, at least I would die eventually.

The drums became louder and louder and all of the people in the room started chanting and screaming. They all knelt before the man that cut my hand and slit the cats' throat. Pete came to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me down to kneel as well. I heard all of them repeating the same words, "Vladimir is King." This went on for a couple of minutes and then the man – who I now presumed was Vladimir - signalled that we should get up. We all got up and he slowly left the room. The entire time that this was going on, Vladimir had not said a single word out loud, only whispering in Pete's ear once. Everyone reacted to his hand signals and it I knew that he was definitely the leader of whatever the hell this was. I still had no words to say and had no clue as to what the fuck just happened. All the other people came over to where Pete and I was standing, bowed their heads to us and left the room, until it was only Pete and I left. I turned to Pete, he just stood there with a smile and said, "Let's go home, we can talk later."

Pete went outside. I stood there for a few seconds surveying the office, still dumb struck and then I went outside and followed Pete as we made our way home. Neither I, nor Pete, said a word all the way home and just went straight to bed. I was still puzzled and laid in bed for a long time, thinking of what had happened until I finally fell asleep.

That was the first time I came into contact with Vladimir Vasiliev, but would surely not be the last. At that point I didn't realize what influence he would have on my life and what I would learn from him.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I barely slept that night. I was staring up the ceiling and I still could not make sense of anything that had happened the previous night. I fell asleep around 4AM, but was awake again as the sun was rising. Immediately I jumped up to wake Pete up as I wanted answers. As it turned out, Pete was already awake, knowing that I will be asking questions of what the fuck was going on in that office.

Pete started talking:

"Look, I know this is a lot for you to take in and I know you don't understand it, but I can assure you that this is the best thing that could ever have happened to you. You are now a part of our cult, our gang if you will, and you will now be looked after and have a brilliant future. We stand together and Vladimir looks after us all. He selected you and he wants you to be one of us. You have great potential Gordon and with the help of Vladimir you can reach that potential and finally live your life to the fullest."

I was having none of it and said: "I don't want to be part of any gang or cult or whatever the fuck that was last night. I need to find a new school or a job. I have a baby on the way for God sake. I don't have time to waste on this shit. You're a fucking asshole for what you did last night and I never want anything to do with you or any of those fucking lunatic motherfuckers that were part of all this shit. I went through enough shit in my life and now is the time for me to stand up and try to make a better living, try to be someone. So fuck you and all those clowns of last night. Don't ever come near me again because if you do, I swear to God I will fucking kill you."

"Gordon, wait and…."

"I don't want to hear a fucking word from you, I'm leaving now and I never want to see or speak to you ever again. If you come close to me I will hurt you and that's a promise you fucking dickhead. Fuck you!"

I picked up my bag and left the house, slamming the doors shut as I left. Pete did not come after me or say anything else, which was good because Pete scared me in a way and I was in no mood for a fight, verbal or physical. I acted tough while I was in there, partly because I was mad and I think the anger got the best of me. On the other hand, I hoped that by acting tough, Pete would be a little cautious and not attack me or something. I got as far away from his house as fast as I could. I was on my way to my parents's house where I felt a little more secure even though I knew they didn't give a fuck about me. At the moment, it was better than being close to Pete. Who knows when those fuckers of the previous night would pitch up there? I was not taking any chances because after I now told Pete that I didn't want anything to do with them, they might try to kill me or something like that. I was so pissed off because of all the shit that had happened that I forgot about all the shenanigans of the previous day at school and how furious my parents would be when they saw me. They were probably waiting since yesterday for me to set foot in that house so that they can fuck me up. This was not going to end good but by the time I realized it, it was too late.

I finally got home, my mother was in the kitchen filling up her wine glass. As I walked in, she turned around and just grinned. She looked like Lucifer himself at that very moment. That's when I knew that I was in deeper shit than I could handle. Suddenly I felt a punch to the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. I was dazed. After a while when I got my bearings back together again, I saw that it was my father that had pummelled me and he looked pissed. I have never in my life seen him as angry as at that very moment. He was red in the face and was breathing heavily. My mother kept on yelling and calling me names, saying I was useless, disgraceful, a fucking loser, and the list goes on. I tried to explain myself but every time I opened up my mouth to speak, my father gave me a back hand to the face. My nose was bleeding and my lip was cut open so I figured it would be in my best interest to rather just stay quiet. He was going to truly hurt me if I said anything else.

My mother finally settled down, gulped down her glass of wine, filled it up again and left the kitchen, which left me and my dad all alone. My father just started beating me up, punching me any where he could find a place to land a punch, I fell to the floor and he started kicking me. My whole body was aching by now.

He finally stopped when he was out of breath and said that I had better leave his house and never ever come back again and that if he sees me again, he will make sure that it is the last time that I ever see the light of day. I didn't even bother to say anything back as I knew that it would only infuriate him further.

I slowly got up, struggling due to all the punishment that I endured and limped out of the kitchen to the front door. I stopped at the door, looked back for one last time and saw both my mom and dad staring at me from the kitchen door. My dad was still out of breath and my mom stood there with a smile on her face, holding the wine glass in the air as if she was saying "cheers". I turned around and kept walking as I knew that I won't ever come back, not even if they begged me to but I knew that would never happen.

Now I was completely fucked. I had no friends nor family. I had no place to stay and no money for food or anything like that. I did not know what I was going to do, but I knew that I would be better off not living in that house. Nobody cared for me and nobody loved me and after what my father just did, I would never be able to forgive him.

I found a quiet corner under a big oak tree and just sat there with my back against the wall, contemplating on what I was going to do next. Nothing came to mind and then out of the blue, Pete Scully came and sat right next to me. If I had the strength I would have kicked his ass right there but after the beating I took, I knew that it was an impossible task. It would be difficult to accomplish if I was at full strength. I just sat there and asked:

"What the fuck do you want?"

Pete laughingly replied, "Got your ass handed to you did you?"

I wanted to smash his fucking head in at that very moment, because he thought that this was all a big fucking joke.

"Pete, just fuck right off, I don't have the energy for you and your bullshit now."

"If you stayed and listened this morning, none of this would have happened. You would still be fine and would not have endured all this pain."

"I don't give a fuck. You could have gotten me killed last night with your fucking gang and I told you this morning that I wanted nothing to do with that shit and I have not changed my mind."

"Gordon, we aren't bad people and we can help you to build a better life."

"Please just leave Pete. I don't want to see you ever again"

Pete got up, stood there for a few seconds just looking at me and started walking. After taking four steps, he stopped and said, "We have dinner at 6 tonight, see you there. I will get your blanket and pillow ready so long as well."

I said nothing in return and Pete left. I have to admit, the guy was not giving up. He was very persistent.

I sat there in immense pain and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw that it was 17H30 and it was slowly getting dark. I tried to stand up but my body was so sore that I just fell to the ground again. I mustered up all of my energy and forced myself through the pain to get to my feet. Now I needed to find a place to sleep and some food as I my tummy was rumbling, begging for some food.

I walked a couple of steps but my leg was so badly injured after my father had kicked me repeatedly on the knee that I could not walk any more. I stood there, started crying as I did not know what to do and fell back to the ground. It would be near impossible for me to walk, let alone find a place to sleep and get some food.

Suddenly a man crouched next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw that it was Pete again. I tried to push him away but he was not letting go.

"You can fuck me up when you're back to full strength but for now, you're coming with me so that I can help you heal."

I kept on crying and slowly Pete helped me to my feet, put my arm around his shoulder to help me stay upright and we walked to his house. Pete supported me all the way as we walked, but neither of us spoke. I would have struggled to walk and speak anyway. I was focused on the pain and it was killing me. Every step I took caused me pain, but Pete wasn't letting up until we made it to his house.

When we got to his house I saw that he had made a nice bed for me using pillows and soft blankets in order to aid my sore body. He helped me lie down and then left the room but returned a couple of minutes later with a plate of macaroni and cheese. He gave it to me and left again. I sat silently and ate the food. It was so nice and I was beyond hungry so it was like heaven on earth. I finished all the food and put the plate down next to me, tried to lie back down and all the pain shot through my body. Felt like I was hit by a truck. I groaned and moaned as I tried to move around and then just decided to lay dead still as that causes the least pain.

After a few minutes, Pete came in with a glass of water and a hand full of pills. He helped me sit up again and handed them to me. I looked at all the pills in my hand and then looked up at Pete. I was reluctant to drink them after what happened the previous night and I felt like I could not trust Pete completely at this moment.

"Just drink the God damn pills Gordon. It will help with the pain and will help you sleep tonight."

I put the pills in my mouth along with some water and swallowed it all down. I then downed the rest of the water to quench my thirst and handed the empty glass to Pete.

He took the glass, put it on the night stand and then helped me to lie down again which was absolutely agonising. Pete sat there while I was lying down. We did not say a word to each other. I looked away from Pete, but could see from the corner of my eye that he was watching me. I started to feel very sleepy, but tried to fight the urge in fear that Pete might just be waiting for me to sleep before he did some fuckedup shit again. Maybe he planned on killing me and all of this was just part of his plan. He had been nice to me and helped me a lot, but I could not know if his intentions were completely pure. I felt myself drifting away and then and I knew Pete had given me a sleeping tablet which made me even more anxious. I tried as hard as I could to stay awake but not long after, I was out.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next day I woke up and everything felt so blurry. I was not used to sleeping pills, but it felt good to wake up. I thought that Pete had plans of killing me, but it seems like I was wrong. I looked around and saw that Pete was not in the room which meant that I was all alone. When I tried to sit up, I felt immense pain in my abdomen and I was sure that I had a couple of broken ribs. It even hurt when I was breathing. I lay back down which helped a little, but the pain was truly horrifying. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost midday. I have been sleeping for more than 14 hours. Some pretty strong shit that Pete must have given me, but I needed the rest so I wasn't complaining.

After a couple of minutes Pete came into the room and handed me a plate of food. It smelled divine. Bacon, eggs, toast and a nice strong cup of coffee. He helped me to sit up which hurt like hell, but I finally got sort of comfortable and I started eating. Pete looked at me for a few seconds and then said:

"Gordon, we need to talk. What happened the other night was your initiation sort of speaks. We are a bunch of guys who started our own cult under the leadership of Vladimir."

"Who the hell is Vladimir?"

"He is the guy that cut open your hand."

"Bastard", I said while looking at my hand which was still not cleaned or stitched.

"Anyway, he is our leader. We were all down in the dumps and had no place to go, no way of knowing what tomorrow might bring when Vladimir found us. He helped us all and together we are a strong unit and we want you to be part of us, be one of us. All of us went through the same initiation as you did. The cutting of hands and mixing blood signifies that we are blood brothers."

"Sorry Pete, but I don't want to be part of any of that. I have too much other shit on my mind right now and after what happened that night, I think you're all a bunch of crazy freaks. I might have to get an HIV test after that shit."

"That's fine Gordon, but at least think about it. You will stay here until you're healed up then you can do whatever you want to do. Bethany, our maid, is also a qualified nurse so she will come and sort you out as soon as you're done eating."

With that said, Pete got up and left the room, not even giving me a chance to reply to what he said and I was way too sore to yell or run after him so I just continued eating. After about 15 minutes, Bethany came into the room with a medic kit, a clean towel and some clean clothes.

She helped me to my feet and into the bathroom. She started taking off my clothes and I tried grabbing my pants to stop her. She responded by saying: "I've seen it all before so you need not worry, I am going to get you cleaned up and that's the end of it."

Bethany was quite a big, strong woman and I knew that in my weakened state I was not going to be able to defend myself so I just gave up and let her go to work. She undressed me and then helped me into the bath. A nice hot bath with Dettol in. It burned the living shit out of all the open wounds on my body, but was in a way still a very pleasant experience. Personal hygiene had evaded me for a while. Bethany took the soap and a sponge and started washing my neck and back, under my arms and across my chest. She then went down and started at my feet working her way up my legs. After that, only a certain place still needed to be washed and now I was uncomfortable. She helped me to stand up and started at my buttocks, even spreading the cheeks and washing my anus as well. She then made her way to the front, picked up my scrotum and started washing underneath. She took my penis in one hand, pulled back the foreskin and cleaned everything. It was not on purpose but through all this touching, I started to get an erection. I could feel how warm my face got and knew that I was blushing. Worst of all is, Bethany was not an attractive woman at all, but she didn't even flinch. She rinsed off all the soap, helped me out of the bath and then dried me off with the towel. She then helped me get dressed and back to my bed. It was a great feeling to be clean again and the hot water kind of helped to ease the pain in my muscles a bit but I knew that it was only temporary and that the pain would return later on.

Once there, she opened up the medic kit and started dressing all the wounds that were open. Put on an ointment as well. She used plasters and bandages to ensure all the wounds were covered and the ointment she used was anti-biotic ointment to help ensure that I do not get an infection. She rubbed all my sore muscles with some deep heat and when she was done, said I should sit still and left the room. After a few minutes she came back handing me a glass of water and some pain pills. I threw the pills into my mouth and then she helped me lie down, handing me the TV remote. I changed to a channel that showed some insane true life serial killer documentaries and this tickled my fantasy quite a lot. I did this for the whole day. At around 6PM, Bethany brought me some food and cold drink so I ate and returned to watching the stuff that was on TV. Seems like 8PM was lights out time for Bethany as this is the time that she brought me a sleeping tablet and watched until it was in my mouth and down my throat. It was barely 20 minutes and I was fast asleep again. A whole day had passed and I had done nothing. For the first time in my life someone helped me and took care of me. I never knew what a wonderful feeling that would truly be. I have to admit, it felt great even though I knew Bethany was only doing her job.

I dreamt about how I would get rid of all the people in my life in the most horrific ways possible and then living a normal life after that. I knew I had a child on the way and that I will need to get myself together to be able to support him or her, but that was a worry for another day. I first needed to get healthy and back on my feet again. I surely would not be able to accomplish anything in my current state.

A week past and I was slowly starting to move around more easily. The pain was still there and certain movements were still difficult to do, but I could manage it. Although I was surely not yet ready to be going on my own. In the entire week, I did not see Pete once and this seemed odd. This is where he lives but he has not come home in a week. What the hell was he busy doing? Where was he? It just didn't make sense.

I asked Bethany about this, but she just avoided the question and changed the subject. That pissed me off because I couldn't understand why she could not give me a straight answer. Every time I saw her that day, I kept on asking where Pete is, hoping that she would eventually give in and tell me what I wanted to know and then she finally broke:

"Gordon, Pete does not want me to tell you where he is or what he is doing. You will find out and have all the answers when the time is right so please just be patient and focus on getting healthy again. As soon as you are back on your feet, everything will make sense."

This baffled me even more. What would I find out? When is the time right? What the fuck is Pete doing? I really was not sure, but I knew that I wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. So I just left it at that and tried to get it out of my mind, but every now and then I would still wonder about all of it. Something just didn't make sense and I kept on thinking, "What is it that I'm missing?" Well, I didn't have an answer to that at the moment so I tried to block it out of my mind. For now, I just needed to focus on getting healthy and then I needed to move on to the next chapter of my life.

Another week passed, still no sign of Pete, but I was feeling strong and ready to take on the world again. Bethany had taken excellent care of me and nurtured me back to full health again. She was actually a wonderful lady. Firm, but has an amazing heart and she went out of her way to help me and make sure that I am comfortable. I didn't know how I would ever be able to thank her for all that she had done for me.

It was Sunday night around 7PM and Bethany came into the room. I started talking first:

"Bethany, I want to thank you for everything that you did for me in these past two weeks. You really helped me a lot and if it wasn't for you then I might have been dead by now."

"It's no problem Gordon. I was just doing my job."

"Job? How do you mean your job? Since when is it your job to take care of me?"

Bethany just smiled, looked at me for a couple of seconds and said:

"Sorry, I meant that it used to be my job when I was still a nurse."

Something still did not seem right about this whole thing. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that Bethany wasn't telling me the whole truth about what was going on but I just left it at that and continued:

"I will be going on my own again tomorrow. I need to look for a job so that I can start getting ready for the birth of my child. I need to be able to support Jo-Anne and support my child by all means possible."

"I understand Gordon and I wish you the very best. Just remember, not everything in life always works out the way you plan." Then she got up, smiled at me and left the room.

This now made me think even more. What exactly did she mean by that? This was truly all very bizarre and I didn't understand it even one bit. She knew something that I definitely did not and I hoped to hell it didn't have anything to do with Pete and that god forsaken cult.

I started planning out my day. I needed to go to all possible places and try to secure any form of employment that I can. I know going back to school was not an option. There were only two schools in Wishman Valley and I had been expelled from both and there was no way I would be able to make the 50 kilometres trip every day to the schools in the other town so I needed to find a job. Even if it meant scrubbing toilets the whole day. Just as long as I found something that would help me make some money. I needed to start somewhere.

I went to each and every place in the city, looking for any sort of job. I would truly do anything if it could land me some cash, but everyone just shut me down. Either, they were not hiring, staff was full or they reckoned I am way too young to be working and should rather go to school. Too bad the fuckers didn't know that I can't go back to school even if I wanted to but telling them this and what the reason was would make it even more difficult to get a job.

At nights I slept under the Palkrum Bridge along with a couple of homeless people. I fitted in with them. I was also homeless, had no job and no career aspirations. They were all always either high or drunk which I found strange as none of them had a home, but there was always money for booze and drugs. I became quite close with a homeless woman named Susan Pierce. She was very fond of me. She lost her husband and son in a car crash a few years prior and later found out that he had made out his will to a woman he had an affair with which broke her heart into a million pieces. She gave up her job to be a housewife upon his request so that she could look after him while he made the money. At the funeral she found out that he had been having this affair for more than five years and they were married just over six years when he passed away. Due to all of this she lost everything and was now homeless. Even the house she stayed in was given to his lover as his will stated that everything he owned was hers. She said I reminded her of her son and that might explain why she liked me as much.

She always shared her food with me and there was always enough booze and drugs to go along. I even helped some of the guys as they were robbing people in parks for some extra cash and whatever else was in the purse. We normally looked for elderly people or woman as they would be the easiest targets giving the least resistance.

This carried on for 2 weeks and still I could not find a job. I had no money, I haven't bathed this entire time and I was depressed. I found an alleyway where I just sad and cried for what seemed to be hours. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. At that moment I did not know who the man was or what he wanted but after a while I put two and two together and I knew that my saviour has arrived. Vladimir has not forgotten me and he has come to take back his lost soul.

After all the shit and struggles of the past two weeks, I was relieved to see Vladimir and thought to myself that maybe I shot this entire down too quickly. Maybe I should give it a chance and see if there was any truth in what Pete said. At that moment, I really had no other options and I sure as hell had nothing too loose so I decided that if the offer was still on the table that I would take it and see what happens. Maybe this is exactly the break I was looking for and needed.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Vladimir helped me up, smiling as he did so. I stood next to him for a while and saw that he had three big guys close to him and I thought that they ought to be his bodyguards but I kept quiet and avoided making eye contact with him. They looked mean and fierce. Looked like the type of guys that can fuck you up in a heartbeat and I was in no mood for being fucked up again. The pain after what my father did to me still lingered in my mind. He put his hand around my shoulder and started walking back towards the road, guiding me along. There were two cars parked next to the sidewalk. A big black limousine with another SUV behind it and a well-dressed gentleman opened up the door for us to get into the limousine. As I passed the man that opened the door, he pulled up his nose in disgust due to the horrible smell that was illuminating from me. I knew I was dirty and I knew I smelled like shit, but circumstances left me no other choice. So I got into the car after Vladimir and the three men that accompanied Vladimir got into the other car. The driver started up the engine and we drove down the road, with the other car not far behind us. Vladimir was surely a protected man, although I still had no clue as to why.

We came to a halt before a massive house. It looked more like a castle to be honest. I saw some security guards, all whom carried guns and I started wondering if this is like the house of the head mafia or something. We slowly drove up the drive way and stopped in front of the house where there were more security guards looming. The driver came around, opened the door and we got out. He once again pulled up his nose as I passed and even gagged a bit. Seems like the smell was so bad that he wanted to puke. I was astonished as to what I was witnessing. The house was beautiful. It was a double storey house and you had to walk through a beautiful garden up to the front door. The garden was filled with colourful flowers, beautiful garden chairs and tables, trees that hung over the entire garden and made the sun look perfect as it hit the ground. We got to the front door and the door looked like the size of a small house. A double wooden door, with a huge eagle carved into the wood. As we approached the one side of the door, it started opening and we entered the house. As I walked through the door I saw a gentleman dressed in a nice suit that greeted us while holding the door open. The place was immaculate, marble flooring with very nice antique furniture everywhere. The ceiling was painted with paintings done by old artists. The Mona-Lisa was one of them and I'm sure I saw something of Van Gogh, but I was no art expert so I could not be sure. We passed the kitchen and it was huge. All wooden cupboards, looked like sleeper wood and the nicest fresh smell of food that came from there. This made my tummy grumble as I had not eaten properly in a while and the smell just made the hunger worse. We reached an office, I assumed it to be Vladimir's. We went into the office and Vladimir showed me to a nice comfy chair before he moved in behind a big wooden desk and took a seat. A lady came in and Vladimir said that she should take me to the bathroom, give me clean clothes, get some wine from the cellar and then make sure that I get a proper meal.

She nodded her head, turned and looked at me as I got up and followed her up the stairs. We went into a spacious bedroom which had an on suite bathroom and she went inside and opened up the water, rushed out of the bathroom and in a flash she was back with 4 different sets of clothes and shoes. She finished filling the bath tub and said I should call if I needed anything else. I just nodded, and then she left the room. I took off my clothes and got into the bath. The water was nice and warm and I could feel all the tension and anxiety being released from my body. I lay there and looked around. The walls were tiled navy blue with pictures of lilies and butterflies all over. It was so relaxing. The tub was so big that even when I lay flat on my back, I still could not reach the end of it. The taps were pure gold. All the curtains and towels were a solid, clean white. It was quite a scene. So clean, so beautiful, so surreal and I thought to myself, who is this man and how does he live like this? I could not understand it, but I didn't really care and just enjoyed the feeling of being in a bathtub taking a nice, hot bath after not being able to do it in a few weeks.

I cleaned myself thoroughly, scrubbing everywhere, washing my hair and then finally got out and started drying myself of. I went through the clothes that was neatly stacked on the counter for me and picked out a nice orange button shirt that had black stripes on it, along with long black pants and a pair of pitch black pointy shoes. I got dressed, combed my hair and made my way out of the bathroom. It was awesome to be clean, I felt good for the first time in a long time.

I got a bit of a fright as I opened the bathroom door, because the lady that had showed me to the bathroom was still standing there and signalled that I should follow her. I frowned at her but then followed her and we went back to the office where we were earlier. I came in and Vladimir was on the phone, talking in a language that I did not understand, I believe it was Russian. I sat down in the same nice comfy chair that I had sat in earlier and the lady gave me a glass of red wine. I took one big gulp from the glass and it was by far the best thing that I have ever tasted in my life. I sat there and looked around while Vladimir was on the phone and saw that there was a bookcase containing probably over 1000 books and there was also paintings of people on the walls. I had no idea who these people were, but I could figure out that these paintings were from different generations as I could see some of them were older than the other.

Vladimir finished his conversation on the phone, took a sip of his wine and just stared at me. I started to feel uncomfortable, tried to look away and avoided direct eye contact but then he finally started speaking:

"Gordon, it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks for helping me and all that you did, but I am still pissed at you and Pete for what you did to me that night. Worst of all, Pete is now missing."

Vladimir just gave a tiny grin and said: "Don't you worry about Pete, he's fine and you will see him any time soon."

"What the hell am I doing here then?"

"Well Gordon, I believe Pete explained this to you a bit, but you shut him down. So we left you to see that nothing you do will ever get any better as long as you are on your own. We want you to join us and you could have the life you always dreamed of."

"Fuck, not this shit again. I don't wanna be part of any gang or cult or whatever the fuck you are."

"Pete, you have a child on the way, due in two months, a boy if memory serves me well. You will never get a job in this town and that's a promise. So how are you planning on looking after the young man?"

"So you're the reason that I can't get a job?"

Vladimir just smiled and nodded his head.

"You son of a bitch." I could feel my blood boiling and jumped up. As soon as I did that, the two guards that were standing against the back wall came closer. Vladimir signalled for them to not worry and they moved back again. I could see that it would be a bad idea to try and touch Vladimir so I slowly went back to my seat.

"You need us just as much as we want you Gordon so don't be stubborn."

"Why would you need someone like me? I'm useless and can't amount to anything in life. The only thing that I'm good at is to fuck everything up."  
"That's where you're wrong son, you have been chosen. You will be the next King of Wishman Valley."

Now that did not make any sense to me at all, what the fuck was this guy talking about. This was a small town, so small that there was no need for a mayor much rather a King.

"In time you will see what I mean, but we need to get you ready for what lies ahead. The first step is to get rid of every single person that ever caused you harm or inconvenience, with that comes money and power. Second step, you need to be feared and respected and when you get there, everything you want and always wanted will be yours. You will have all the money and power in the world but you will always still answer to me."

Well, all that sounds very promising and made me interested in hearing more and to know what Vladimir was planning. I just didn't like the idea of having to answer to anybody but seeing that he helped me as much, I could let it slide. Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about, Pete walked into the office. Nodded his head at me to say hello, went over to Vladimir and whispered in his ear. I was shocked and it seemed to me that Pete wasn't even bothered at all that I was sitting there. I needed an explanation, needed answers and he acknowledged me like I was just some random guy he had walked past in the streets. This pissed me off quite badly, but I restrained myself and did not say a word. I just needed to speak to Vladimir and then see what the plan is and how this will all work When Pete was done, he left the room again. Vladimir looked at me and said:

"I know you have a lot of questions and you still don't understand all of this, but I need a straight answer from you right now, are you interested after hearing all that I said? Would you want to be a part of all of this and have a better life? You've seen the outside world and you know that it can't offer anything for you so this is your chance. I can only help you and tell you more if you accept and join us."

I paused for a couple of seconds mauling all this over in my head. I wanted revenge on everyone that hurt me. I wanted money. I wanted power and so the answer came:

"Yes, I want it all."

Vladimir smiled while nodding his head. "That's what I want to hear son, you made the right choice and tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow the serious stuff starts. Get yourself ready for one hell of a party."

He called over the servant that showed me to the bathroom and said that she must bring me some food and then go and prepare a room for me. Clean sheets, enough pillows, and a cupboard full of clothes and appointed her to be my servant. She must only take care of me and no one else. If I woke up at 2AM and I am thirsty, she needed to fetch me something to drink. If I was hungry, she needed to bring me food and even if I wanted sex, she would be the one giving it to me unless I had another woman in bed with at that stage. I have to admit, this all sounded like heaven on earth. I was going to be treated like royalty. She brought me a plate of food from the kitchen which consisted of a rump steak covered in mushroom sauce, mash potatoes and some veggies. She then went out to get my room ready.

I ate my food and when I finished, the servant came to me, took my plate and said that I should follow her. She extended her hand to me. I took her hand and followed her. She put the plate in the kitchen and then took me to the room where we were previously. I guess this would be my room now. She showed and explained everything to me. From where my clothes would be to where she put the toothpaste. She then asked if I needed anything else, I pondered for a while and thought that I had to test out everything that Vladimir had told her and said:

"Well, it's been a while since I had a proper blowjob, do you mind helping me out?"

She did not say a word, just smiled, came over to me and unzipped my pants. Took my penis into her hands and started giving me the best blowjob I had ever had. After I came, she swallowed my cum, got a tissue to wipe of her lips and asked again if I needed anything else.

I just shook my head, still flabbergasted as to what just happened and said thank you. She said that my room would be completely ready when we came back from our celebration and that she would also be here if I needed anything. Again I just nodded and she left the room with a big smile on her face. Seems like she enjoyed giving head just as much I enjoyed receiving it. I fell onto the bed. It was a nice and soft bed with a thick duvet cover. It's been a long time since I felt a nice bed and felt like I could just fall asleep right there but I knew that Vladimir was waiting and I needed to get downstairs to enjoy the party that was ahead. I would have enjoyed a good night's rest, but it just didn't seem fitting to blow Vladimir off after all he had done for me. I was dressed nicely so I just brushed my teeth, combed my hair again and sprayed on some deodorant before leaving my room.

I made my way down the stairs where Vladimir and Pete were already waiting for me. We went outside and the driver opened the door for the three of us and we got into the car. We went to a club named Russian Gore, which I learned was a place owned by Vladimir and then took a seat in the VIP area. Four waitresses were on hand to ensure our glasses stays full at all times. They were designated to only serve in the VIP area for us. A couple of beautiful, sexy young ladies, dressed in miniskirts were invited to come and join us. The VIP area was an isolated area and no one was able to see what was going on from the other side, but we could see everything that was going on inside the rest of the club. As the girls came in, they removed their tops and bra's and paraded around topless and I knew that this was going to be an evening to remember. The ladies were all over us, the booze never stopped flowing and a couple of ecstasy pills kept us going for hours on end. We drank shooters out of their belly buttons, sucked and touched tits just as we wanted. Pete even got a blowjob while he was drinking a bottle of tequila. It was a great night but I knew that I would have a hangover of note after all this shit. Vladimir was crazy about vodka, it was all that he drank and he drank them as shots and we almost had to drink each one with him.

We left the club just as the sun was rising and made our way home. It was probably the best night of my life. I got to my room and everything was in place and done just as the servant had promised. I was as drunk as can be and just fell on the bed. I still did not know the name of my servant and when she came into the room I had to ask. Her name was Eliah. She took of my shoes, pants and shirt and then tucked me into bed. This could not have been an easy task for her as she was a small woman and even though I was not a big guy, I was like dead weight for being so drunk and on the edge of passing out. As soon as she was finished, I fell asleep almost instantly and was out for a couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I woke up at around 3PM later that day feeling like a whole bus drove over me. On my night stand was a glass of water and some aspirin. I smiled as I thought to myself how amazing it is to have your own servant. I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed the whole glass of water at once. I stood up, struggling to walk straight because of all the alcohol from the previous night and went to the bathroom to take a leak, but while I was pissing, I felt the urge to take a shit as well so I sat down and took care of business. I must have been in there for about 10 minutes or so. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw that my bed had already been made up. Eliah came back in the room, handed me some coffee and said that there is food in the kitchen so I can come down and eat. I thanked her and started drinking the coffee while slowly going out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

I went down the stairs, into the dining room and took a seat at the table where Vladimir was sitting with a glass of whiskey in front of him. Just the smell that came from the glass made me want to throw up. I couldn't understand how he was able to drink after what we drank last night. He was reading the newspaper and the front page had a story on it about a drug bust that happened at another club in town, not far from where Vladimir's club is. He looked at me, smiled and continued reading. I think he saw that I had quite a hangover after the previous night's shenanigans and I could see he definitely had no sympathy for how I was feeling.

Eliah came in, set a plate in front of me and then went back into the kitchen. They had prepared beef stew with rice and potatoes. Soul food after a night of heavy drinking.

Vladimir put the paper down and stood up. Just before he left the room he said:

"When you're done eating, come see me in my office'"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and started eating. It was the best plate of food I had ever eaten in my entire life, but my system was still very fragile so I couldn't even get half of the food in. I forced myself to eat as much I could get in before calling Eliah, saying that I was done eating. She took the plate away, leaving a cloth for me to be able to wipe off my face. My chin was covered in the sauce that was made for the stew.

After Eliah left, I wiped myself off, then stood up and made my way to Vladimir's office. I sat down and he offered me some of the same whiskey he was having while filling his glass again, which I declined of course. After last night I don't even want to see alcohol. Vladimir laughed hysterically and told me that I shouldn't be a pussy, but he was not going to persuade me into drinking any alcohol today no matter how hard he tried to manipulate me. I had enough of that for a while. I always saw myself as a person who can drink but they let me feel like a little kid with the way that they drank. Then he started speaking:

"Gordon, it's time that we get started on your journey on becoming King. I know there are a couple of people that you would like to get revenge on so that's where we are going to start. We can start small and then work our way to the top, to the people you hate the most, your mother and father."

I felt a tingle in my stomach and couldn't wait to take my revenge on these fuckers after all the shit they had done to me and put me through. The only thing that bothered me is that I still had some questions that I needed to be answered before I can commit myself fully. So I asked:

"Vladimir, excuse me for asking, but I need to know a couple of things before we carry on."

"I knew this was coming and I have all the answers you need, so ask whatever you want."

"First of, how did you get all this? This beautiful house, servants, drivers, how did it all happen?"

"Well Gordon, a long time ago my grandfather was also in the position that you are. His parents threw him out, he lived on the street, had no food, no money. He was on the brink of committing suicide. He got a rope and a small chair and was planning on hanging himself from a jungle gym in a school yard. It was around 11PM and there was no one around so it was the perfect moment for him to do it. They would only find his corpse the next day. He tied the rope over a bar on the gym and put the other end around his neck and was about to kick the char from underneath him. At that very moment, just as he was about to hang himself, a spirit appeared before him. He stopped what he was doing and stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The devil was standing right in front of him."

"The devil?" I asked with shock.

"Yes, the devil himself came to my grandfather."

"What did he say? What did he want?"

"He offered him a choice. Kill himself now and go to hell or sell his soul to him in exchange for wealth and power and still go to hell when he died. Either way, he was going to end up in hell so that made it simple for him. My grandfather didn't even hesitate in answering and immediately said he wants all the power and money that he could have. So, with a grin the devil sealed the deal using the blood of my grandfather. He cut the tip of his finger using his fork and then licked it."

"That's it?"

"In short, yes. The devil came to him on some occasions requesting that my grandfather does certain things for him, which he of course had to do. It was all part of the deal, but after that night my grandfather's life changed miraculously and he had more than he ever dreamed possible."

"What things did he have to do?"

"I'm not sure Gordon, that's all that was told to me through generations."

"But how did you then get all this? I can understand you inherited most of it, but there must be more to it?"

"Yes there is. My father did the same thing as my grandfather and then I also made that same choice."

"So the devil came to see you and your father as well?"

"Yes he did."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why not? I have everything I ever wanted, even more actually. People fear me, I am powerful. I am living the best life that any human ever can. Who would not want this? If I had a second choice, I would do it all over again."

"Yes, but…."

"No buts Gordon, that's all you need to know for now. The rest will come when the time is right."

Vladimir turned around and walked out of the room. This was all so strange. What did he then mean that I will be the next King? Will it then also be expected of me to sell my soul to the devil? I don't know if I would want to do that. It would be a tough thing for me to do but I decided that I will cross that bridge when I get there and that for now, I would just take things as they come. There's no use in over thinking stuff. In the end the world tends to unfold like it should.

After a few minutes of sitting there and thinking about what I had just been told, I stood up and walked out. When I got to the stairs, Pete was on his way down and said that I should meet him in 10 minutes at the tool shed outside. I nodded my head, went to my room and put on some shoes.

I then made my way outside to the tool shed where Pete was busy pulling out hammers, axes, knifes, scalpels and all sorts of things. He had a bag with him and then picked out the things he wanted and put them inside the bag. He looked at me and said:

"Pick your poison."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"You said you wanted revenge right? This is revenge. Pick the things that you can imagine doing the most damage with. The time has come to have some fun."

I looked at him suspiciously but then looked at all the available tools. All sorts of ideas were running through my head of how I could hurt people with what lay in front of me. I took a scalpel, pliers, screw drivers, a hammer, pair of thongs and an axe.

As I looked up I saw that Pete had a big smile on his face. Almost as if he was saying, "that's my boy."

He handed me the other bag that he had with him and I packed all my things I had chosen inside it. We went to a minivan that was parked a few metres away and loaded the bags inside. It was an old white van that was rusted, scratched and dented all over. It had tinted black windows and there were no number plates. We were going to go in unmarked so that we won't be seen or so that no one can trace the van and find us later. Seemed as if this was not the first time that the van had been used for this sort of business. There was a stench of blood coming from the van as you opened the door at the back. Pete said that they normally steal a van or car, use it once for whatever they needed to do and then disposed of it to ensure that they don't leave an identity trail or anything that could link any person to the scene, but this van had stayed with them for a couple of years and for some or other reason that he couldn't explain they just couldn't get rid of old piece of shit. Seems like it had major sentimental value.

We went back to the house and Pete said we should get some rest, maybe get a little naughty time with our servants and then we will meet again at the van at 21H45PM. We will be leaving at 10PM to go and get the job done. This sounded good to me. I could use some more rest after the previous night and a bit of sex would definitely not do harm. It might help calm my nerves a bit. I was quite anxious because I knew what was going to happen later on, but also very excited. I had been waiting a long time to be able to take revenge and now finally it was time.

I got to my room and Eliah was sitting there, waiting for my return and asked if I needed anything. I was still a bit confused after all that had transpired during the day and just asked for a glass of milk and some more aspirin. My head was still sore, I had a nasty hangover. She left the room and I went and sat on the edge of the bed. I had a strange feeling inside me regarding what was coming later that night, but I was also happy. I was finally being appreciated and someone has taken the time to take care of me and be there for me, but I still couldn't help but think, who were these people and what do they exactly do? I figured that some things are just the way they are and that I don't need to break my head over any of this. I was a firm believer that some things will sort themselves out in time.

Eliah came back with the glass of milk that I asked for. I downed the entire glass. She took the glass from my hand, put it on the cupboard and then got on top off me. It was as if she knew, felt, that I had some stress and tension that needed to be relieved. We started kissing and fondling. One thing lead to another and before you know it, we were having sex. We were going at it like two wild animals. She had the most amazing boobs, fake but they were firm and it felt amazing. Her pussy was also very tight, felt like I was fucking a virgin. There was no feeling, it was just plain, hard sex and I enjoyed it. I took all of my frustrations out on her. When I was done, I turned and lay flat on my back, staring at the sealing. Eliah got up, put her clothes back on and went into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she came out and left the room. I know I didn't last long and I surely did not care at that moment if it was good for her or not, I just needed a release and she helped me with that. I was just lying there, thinking. It felt like the sex just got me more focused and I couldn't wait for 10PM so that I can get my revenge. So I got up and looked for clothes that would suit the occasion. I knew we needed to be subtle to do this so I dressed in a black sweater, long black pants and black shoes to make it harder for me to be seen in the dark. I sat in a chair in the corner of my room for a while and then Pete came in to my room and said:

"It's time, are you ready?"

I just smiled, nodded my head and followed Pete to the van which was already parked at the front door by the driver.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

We were driving on the highway on our way to a party that was being held in the rich neighbourhood of Wishman Valley. It was Paul's 18th birthday today so all the snobs would be gathered together. We went there with the intention of meeting Paul Nelson and Quinton Johnson-the first step of my revenge, after they bullied me in school-and I was as excited as can be. They lived the high life as Paul and Quinton's fathers were partners in a business, importing and exporting conveyor belts all across the world and making fortunes in doing so. I would be surprised if either of them made it ti the party as they were rarely home. There were rumours that Paul's mother had an affair with the man that owns the pawnshop in town, but there was no evidence to prove this statement. Through the wealth of their parents, these two fuckers thought nobody could touch them and that they were God's gift to mankind. I was planning on giving him his last and to my mind, best birthday present ever. The gift of meeting the Grim Reaper. It would be a day his family will remember for the rest of their miserable, fuckedup lives.

We came close to Paul's house, Pete killed the lights of the van so that no one could see an approaching car and we slowly moved towards the front of the house. I could see that there were a lot of people present by all the cars that were standing outside and they were all here to celebrate the birthday of one of the biggest assholes in the world, but they were all gathered at the back of the house where the roof of a massive lapa was standing out above the wall. There was loud music, people talking and laughing coming from the area. I could tell that it was all a bunch of wealthy people as the cars that were standing in front of the house were very expensive. A bunch of Mercedez Benz's, BMW's and I even saw a Ferrari. Quite a scene considering the size of the town that we are living in. This truly was a tiny town with not many big businesses around so I figured most of these people must be from the bigger towns around us. Quinton and Paul's father's had a lot of contacts through the work that they did and I was sure a lot of the people there were work acquaintances of them. I couldn't understand how some people lived like this and the rest of us are struggling to make ends meet each and every day, but I was going to change all of their lives forever. After tonight, nothing will ever be the same for the Nelson's and Johnson's, it will ruin their lives forever. This gave me immense satisfaction and I smiled, feeling the evil inside me brewing, waiting to be unleashed, like a beast, screaming, begging, to get out. I thought to myself that karma really was a bitch and that everything you do in life will come back to bite you in the ass.

We had to come up with a plan. There were a lot of people at the party so that would make it difficult to get Paul and Quinton alone. Pete and I were contemplating on how we could get this done, but no feasible idea came to mind. Any way we looked at it, the chance was there that we might be spotted and that was a chance that we could not take. So we decided to hang around, wait and see what happens before making our move. It was as if the planets aligned, as if fate knew what needed to happen, as if the Reaper was helping us to take the souls of these two worthless scumbags, the souls of his next two victims. Paul and Quinton both came to the front of the house, standing behind a massive oak tree and rolling a joint. Strange how hypocritical they were. Everyone always put up the front that they hated any form of drugs but here were two of the rich boys doing the exact thing that they swore they hated and would never touch. This reminded me of how Pete and I use to smoke some weed a few months back inside his hiding spot. Good memories came back and for a while I drifted away until Pete gave out a slight cough. I was back to reality and focused on the task at hand. The property had no fence in the front, it was an open yard so it was easily accessible. It was a probably a way of just showing off some more as the people drove past. Pete said that we should get out. So we softly exited the vehicle, surveyed the area around us to ensure nobody was watching and we made our way slowly, quietly and cautiously to right behind a bush that was behind the two motherfuckers that were about to feel my wrath. The plan Pete had was simple, both of us had a napkin and we had a bottle of chloroform. We would come from behind, render both Paul and Quinton unconscious and then take them to an isolated area outside of town and then inflict all the pain we wanted to until we eventually killed them or until they died due to the pain or loss of blood. A simple plan, but moving two unconscious people around would take some time and we needed to be as quick as possible in order for us not to be spotted. We could not be caught doing this. We will surely end up in jail as the people living in this area would not hesitate to call the cops if they saw anything or anyone that was out of place. Even the van that was standing in front of the house was a risk because it did not fit in with the rest of the cars in the area so we needed to be quick so that we can get the hell out of there before anyone spotted us.

We drenched the napkins in the chloroform and Pete counted on his hand, 1, 2, 3 and we went simultaneously behind the two of them and pressed it as hard as we could across their mouths and noses. As they drifted away and fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground, the joint fell right between the two of them. I picked it up and took a massive drag from it, it was real good weed and took me back to a few months ago again and I have not taken any weed for a while so this was really nice. I signalled to Pete to take a drag, he looked suspiciously at me for a few seconds, but then took the joint and pulled it in deep. After a while, the joint started doing its job and the euphoric feeling took over. It made our work a little harder, but we needed to get the job done. So we each took another drag, then tossed the joint aside before we might get completely fucked and then we sure as hell would not be able to do what we were here to do.

We dragged the two of them to the back of the van, Pete opened the back door and one by one we loaded them in and I closed the door again as Pete made his way to the drivers' side. Funny how much two unconscious bodies can weigh. They were not small boys, but it felt like they weighed more than double than they actually did. We struggled a little bit, but finally got both of them loaded into the van. After loading them, we drove out of the city to a construction site where they were building new complexes. It was approximately five kilometres out on the western side of town. Just behind where all the rich people lived and I wondered what they would think or do knowing what had happened right on their doorstep. It would be quite a sight to see these people's reactions when they read the paper the next day. I just loved every second of what was happening more and more. The depth of what we were about to do would go much further than just the two families whose precious children we were about to rip apart. It will send shivers up the spines of the rest of the residents in the neighbourhood. People would be too scared to leave their houses after this and I believe the property value would drop seeing that this happened so close to them. Not a lot of people would want to live in a neighbourhood where two teenage boys were killed. It was the perfect place to do what we needed to do. It was isolated, far from where anyone could hear any screaming and there was no one remotely close to the area. They would have to die a slow, miserable, lonely death. The image of my face haunting them for the rest of eternity. I know I will see them again one day when my time came and I went to the hell and took my place next to the God of the Underworld.

We came to a stop in the middle of the construction site. There was a big gate and fencing around the site, but they had forgotten to lock the gate so we got in easily. Pete and I got out of the van and went to the back. I opened up the back door and smiled again as I looked at my two unconscious victims. We pulled the two of them from the van, tied their hands behind their backs using cable ties that Pete brought along and then took the bags from the van which contained our tools of destruction. I put my bag on the ground next to Paul and unpacked all the tools that I brought along. I looked at everything and was thinking on what would be the perfect start. I would start with Paul, as he was the one that caused me the most harm. I figured I could leave Quinton to Pete so that he could also have some fun, maybe just do one or two things to Quinton to show my appreciation to him for laughing while Paul was bullying me.

I figured I should start small. I took the pliers, held Pete's hand firmly against a piece of massive rock that was lying on the ground. His nails were very long and dirty, disgusting to be honest. Strange how this rich little boy could not afford to just clean himself up a little bit. At this moment, Paul slowly started to regain consciousness, which was great for me. I wanted him to see what I was doing, how much I was enjoying inflicting pain on him. The look on his face at that moment when he saw me was absolutely priceless. It was a mixed look of fear and shock as he looked up at me, pliers in hand and a smile that almost went right around my face.

I started at Paul's left thumb and gripped the pliers tightly on his nail. I looked into his eyes again, they were watering up, he was gonna cry and he pleaded for me not to hurt him. I let out an evil laugh and plucked as hard as I could and ripped the nail right off of his thumb. Paul screamed in agony, crying while doing so. I loved it and immediately took the next finger and did the same as with the thumb. The screams were even louder, blood was spewing to the ground. I carried on until all ten finger nails had been ripped from his hand. Paul was crying like a little baby at this stage as he was suffering this immense pain. It gave me great comfort as he was finally feeling what I had to endure because of him. The only difference was, he would not live to tell the tale.

Pete was just looking at me this entire time, not yet even touched Quinton who I didn't realize but also woke up after Paul let out one of his screams so he witnessed every detail of what I have done to his buddy. Pete grinned at me, I could see that he was proud of what I had done and I now felt that I was a part of all of them and that I belonged, but still had to wait and hear what Vladimir thought when he heard all the details. It was off course his opinion that matters the most.

Pete took the scalpel from his bag and slit Quinton's throat. I've never seen so much blood in my life. Pete took his right hand, let the blood poor on to it and then licked it off. I found this strange but I figured that it was the way that Pete fulfilled his needs. Within a few seconds Quinton bled to death, the fear in Paul's eyes were a whole lot more now as he knew that he would suffer the same fate very shortly. Seemed like Pete was in a rush to get this done, but then looked at me and said: "Carry on; I wanna see what you got."

I took the hammer, held it in the air, and just stared at it for a couple of seconds as I envisioned the pain that it would be able to dish out.

I took a hold of Paul's right hand and tried to keep it in one place, but he was pulling and yanking so hard that it was near impossible. Pete came closer to assist me. He grabbed Paul's hand with both of his hands and held it firmly in place. I lifted up the hammer, kissed it and then flung it as hard as I could onto Paul's hand. You could hear bones breaking as the hammer hit home. I could see that the impact had crushed most of the bones in his hand.

Paul was screaming so hard that my ears started hurting and I punched him in the mouth and told him to shut the fuck up. This helped a little, but he was still crying like a little bitch. Pete then suggested that we finish off and get going. I wanted to carry on a little longer but I knew I would get another chance at this as there were still a few people I had some unfinished business with.

I told Pete to get Paul to his feet and I walked towards the back of the van where the axe still was. I took it out and slowly, methodically walked back to Paul, whom was now held by Pete so that the bastard does not sit down or fall. Paul was once again pleading for his life, saying how sorry he was for what he had done to me. It was way too late for apologies and I knew that he was just saying sorry because he was about to die. He wasn't really sorry for his actions, he enjoyed it at the time, almost as much as I was enjoying myself at this very moment. I said:

"Sorry can't help you now bitch. It's time to meet your maker."

With that said I lifted the axe high into the air and came smashing down onto the middle of Paul's forehead. As the axe hit Paul's head, Pete also let go of the fucker. I kept hold of the axe for a couple of seconds and then let go of it. Paul fell to the ground with the axe still firmly lodged in his head. I moved closer and stood over the lifeless body of Paul. The satisfaction I felt was unexplainable. I stepped with my right foot onto Paul's chest and ripped the axe from his head, blood squirting as I did so. This was surely the best day of my life. I've never ever felt more alive than at that current moment.

Pete and I then took the two bodies and put them in the back of the van again. The company that was building the complexes were clients of Paul and Quinton's dads. They bought conveyors from them which they used for their conveyor belts that transported all their shit around so I knew that they would see the sign and then their families would surely know where their precious kids let out their last breath. They had matching arm bands which was probably a sign of their friendship so I took them off, drenched them in blood and put them next to each other on the ground where we had made the killings. There was a lot of blood around them as well and with DNA tests I was sure they would be able to establish who they were, but I doubted that it would be necessary as the arm bands next to each other would tell the story. I got back into the van and we drove off, not saying a word, both just smiling. We were happy with what we have done and all that was left was to get rid of the bodies. We went to a nearby lake that was closed to public due to crocodiles inhabiting the area. Some rumours suggested that a crocodile expert would come to rehome the crocodiles or maybe a croc farm would be opened, but no concrete evidence of this ever emerged and no one has done anything to the area in a long time. It's been a couple of months now that these animals were at the lake, only to be visited by the butcher in town who would toss old chunks of meat to them to eat. As we stopped, we could see a few of the crocs close to the fence that was put up to keep the public out and the crocs in. We got out and dragged the two bodies next to the fence. Pete and I worked together and threw Quinton over the fence first and immediately afterwards threw Paul over as well. We then stood there and watched as the crocs dragged them into the lake where they would be ripped apart and eaten, leaving no evidence of the bodies. It looked like a swarm of bees on a piece of honey as the crocs ran into the lake and grabbed onto a piece of the body. A couple of them moved out of the lake and into the bushes after they took a body piece while others kept on fighting for a piece in the lake. We stood there for a while and looked as body parts were being ripped off and the crocs were enjoying their feast. I then took a piss and we got back into the van and made our way home.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I slept like a rock for the first time in a long time and the next morning I came down for breakfast in a cheerful and happy mood. I was whistling and humming all the way down the stairs. I went into the dining room and took a seat at the table. Pete had just finished his breakfast and was now having his coffee and reading the newspaper. The headlines read: "Two teenage boys missing." I started laughing, Pete looked confusingly at me and I said: "They gonna be looking for those to missing teenagers for a long time." Pete chuckled and took a sip from his coffee just as Eliah brought me my breakfast and coffee. I took a sip of the coffee and started eating. While I was busy chewing, Vladimir came into the room. He took a seat across from me and started talking:

"First of, congratulations on what you accomplished last night Gordon. Pete gave me the details. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Vladimir. I really enjoyed it. It felt good to be in control and to be able to dish out the pain and I have never felt more joy than I did when I took the life of another human being."

"That's good to hear Gordon, it's only the beginning. There's still a lot more that you need to do and experience, it would only get better from now on. On another note, one of my contacts informed me that Jo-Anne went into premature labour last night, your son was born, weighing 2.17kg and 52cm tall. Doctors confirmed that he is healthy, but they are keeping him in hospital to make sure his lungs and other organs have developed fully. Unfortunately there were some complications during the birth and Jo-Anne passed away. There was nothing that they could do for her. Congratulations once again young man."

Vladimir lifted his glass that was filled with whiskey to which I nodded my head.

I had mixed feelings regarding the whole thing. I was happy that my son was born but also sad that Jo-Anne had passed away, even though we have not spoken to each other in a long time. It was still a sad story, she was a real nice girl. I wanted to go and see my son but I knew that Jo-Anne's family despised me so they would not let me come close to seeing him, so another plan had to be thought out.

"Thanks Vladimir, I appreciate that you brought me the news. I need to make a plan to see my son now. I won't let him grow up with those people. He needs to be with his father."

Vladimir smiled and said:" I was hoping you would say that. We wait until he gets discharged from hospital, then I will arrange for him to be kidnapped and brought here. I will assign another servant to you whom will be responsible to take care of your son when you are not around or whenever you need her. By the way, have you thought about a name for the young man?"

Then it hit me, I have never even thought about that and seeing that me and Jo-Anne have not been talking, I don't know if she already had a name. I now had to pick a name for my little man.

"To be honest, no I have not. But I am going to now. His name will be Mark Wilson."

"Lovely name, suits him perfectly. One last thing, the two of you need to get ready for the next step of your revenge Gordon. Miss Waltons and Mr Johnson will be attending a school function tomorrow night so you need to intercept them on their way home and do what you need to do. Even though they are from different schools, I hear they have a very close relationship which they built up over the years of being in the education business and they attended university together as well. They live in the same street so chances are good that they might even be driving together. I will give more details as the time comes closer."

I started smiling as I imagined taking revenge on those two fuckers. Both of them knew what was happening in my life, knew how I was being bullied and tormented, but none of them cared one bit to try and help me or support me through it all.

Later that night, I went to my room and sat in the corner chair. Eliah came in, went to the bathroom and started filling the tub for me. She did this every night at exactly the same time, ensuring that I get proper care. She emerged from the bathroom, stopped and looked at me, smiling. I winked at her, she turned around and left the room. I had a strange feeling inside me towards Eliah, one that had slowly built up over time but I was trying as hard as I could to ignore it. The feeling was getting stronger each day, could it be that I was falling in love with my servant? If so, what do I do? What would Vladimir think if this was the case? Would he allow her to be relieved of servant duties so that she and I can start a relationship? This was quite a predicament and I didn't have the answers to any of these questions so I decided to just leave it at that and let the chips fall where they may.

I stood up and went to the bathroom, closed the tap, got undressed and stepped into the tub. The heat of the water was perfect. Its amazing how quickly Eliah learned how and what I like and that she got it right every time. She just seemed like the perfect woman and I knew it won't be long until I needed to address this issue, but for now it needed to wait.

I finished up, got dressed and then climbed into bed. Eliah came and asked if I would be needing her services again to which I replied no, but I wanted her to get into bed with me. She started taking of her clothes, I stopped her and said: "That's not what I meant; I just want you to come and lie down with me, no sex. Just want you to hold me." She smiled, buttoned up her shirt again and climbed into bed. She rested her head on my chest and put her one leg over mine. I put my arm around her and squeezed tightly and at that very moment, I knew that I was in love with this woman. I fell asleep quickly after that and when I woke up the next morning, Eliah was gone. I was baffled and couldn't understand why she would have just left. Did she leave in the morning hours or immediately after I fell asleep? Maybe she didn't feel the same about me or maybe she was just scared of what Vladimir would do or say if he knew that we were getting feelings for each other.

I got out of bed, put on a fresh pair of clothes and went downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen where I found Eliah preparing breakfast for me. She stopped what she was doing as I entered the room, looked at me for a second and then just continued with getting my breakfast ready. I frowned and stood there for a couple of seconds, then left the kitchen and took a seat at the dining room table. On the table there was a note that had my name on it, I took it, opened it up and started reading:

 _Good morning Gordon_

 _I have received information from my contact that your son will be discharged from hospital this afternoon. You and Pete will be occupied with Mr. Johnson and Miss Waltons so I will make the necessary arrangements and when you return tonight, your son will be here._

 _I have assigned another servant to you. Rose worked at a hospital in the paediatric unit for many years so she is very knowledgeable when it comes to taking care of infants and so forth._

 _I hope you will find this in order._

" _Vladimir"_

I felt ecstatic, like a small boy on Christmas morning and couldn't wait to hold my son in my arms for the first time. As all this was going through my mind, Eliah came and put my breakfast in front of me. I touched her hand, but she immediately pulled away, looking around to see if anyone noticed and then quickly left the room.

Then it hit me, Eliah felt the same about me as I did about her but she was scared as to what everyone would say and even more afraid of the reaction that would come from Vladimir. I figured that Vladimir has some kind of hold on his servants and that they had to live according to a strict set of rules. Seeing what he let me and Pete do the previous night, I shivered to think what he would so to one of his servants if they disobeyed his orders. Eliah returned to the kitchen. I sat there for a while just thinking about all that was going on, all that needed to be done and tried to put my own personal feelings into perspective. These were difficult times and so much still had to be done. At that moment I knew that the only way that I could have Eliah would be if Vladimir was no longer around which meant that I would have to take him out or run away with Eliah, but that would be stupid as neither of us could afford to lose what we currently had. If I decided to take out Vladimir, there might be severe consequences or maybe everyone will be happy and I would be the new leader. I had to think this through a bit more and then come up with a concrete plan as to how I was going to handle this whole situation. No matter what, Vladimir would have to go as running away was definitely not an option, but I still needed his help to get me at the right place. A place where everybody respected and feared me. I needed him to help me build up my name and make me stronger so I would use him until I got where I needed to be and then I would have to get rid of him and even then it would be risky as I was sure that all of his guards would come for me after that so I needed to be strong enough and needed to be completely ready before taking on this daunting task.

I finished breakfast and stepped outside, walking through garden and mauling everything over in my head. Step one would be to take out Miss Waltons and Mr Johnson, step two would be to meet my son and then step three would be to finish my revenge by taking care of my mother and father. After that, I would have built up a good reputation where I believe people would fear and respect me enough to know that I was superior to Vladimir. Then I would take him out and I could start my life with Eliah, my son and maybe have another child with Eliah. I knew I wouldn't be able to accomplish this all by myself. Vladimir was a protected man and to get to him I would need the help of a higher power, a thing that was capable of giving me all the power in the world, a thing with no remorse and no feelings towards anyone. I needed to get into contact with the devil, but I needed to do this without Vladimir or anyone else knowing about it.

I went back to the house and into Vladimir's office and scanned through all the books on the bookshelf. This was normally the time that Vladimir took his morning bath and get ready for the day so I knew I had a few minutes before he returned. I saw a book on occult and believed that this would be the book that gave me all the answers I needed on how to contact the devil. I took the book and rushed to my room. I needed to be quick because I knew it wouldn't be long until Vladimir would come down and see that the book was missing and if he knew I had it, he would become suspicious. I scanned quickly through the pages, looking for a way to be able to summon the demon himself. I found what I needed, quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper, stuck it into the back pocket of my pants and returned the book to its place. I believed that I was quick enough and that Vladimir did not see that the book was missing, or so I hoped.

I went back to my room, took the piece of paper from my pocket and looked for a place where I could hide it. I decided that the best place to hide it, would be underneath the matrass of my bed as no one ever looks or does anything there. I put the piece of paper as deep in as I possibly could and then went to sit in the corner chair of my room. I needed to start focusing on the task at hand, the task of taking out Miss Waltons and Mr Johnson.

As I was sitting, thinking, Pete came into my room and took a seat on the bed across from me. He sat there staring for a while and then finally asked:

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am, I'm looking forward to it. It's going to be a fun night, but I want to make it quick. I just want to get it done so that I can move on to the two fuckers I want to hurt the most. My mother and father."

I was lying through my teeth. The real reason I wanted to get all of this done was so that I could take out Vladimir and then be the leader and have all that he has at my disposal.

"That's the spirit man. Just be patient, it's not going to be long now and then you will get all the pleasure and elation you've been searching for."

"I can't wait, I said with an evil, sadistic grin on my face."

Pete nodded his head, got up and left the room. I was alone again and in need of a whiskey so I called upon Eliah to bring me a nice double Jack Daniels on the rocks. She returned a while later, handed me the glass and as she was about to turn around, I grabbed her by the hand. She tried to pull away, but I stood up and took her into my arms. I kissed her on the forehead whispered in her ear.

"I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"We can't Gordon, Vladimir will kill us both if we tried to do that."

"Don't you worry about that. Let me handle it. Just know that you will be mine."

She nodded her head and then kissed me passionately on the mouth before leaving the room. I took a swat and sipped away at my whiskey while just thinking about the night and what lay ahead. I was trying to think of a way to kill them quickly, but it needed to be in a way that did not attract a lot of attention. It needed to be cruel and gruesome, but still silent. Shooting them was too easy and made a lot of noise so that was out and then it came to me, the perfect way of accomplishing my task.

My mind shifted to another detail, I would like to be at Jo-Anne's funeral to give my final respects but I knew her parents would flip out if they saw me there. Since she got pregnant, they hated me, saying that I had ruined her life, her future and all sorts of other shit. Just imagine how pissed they would be now that she passed away. They would surely say it was my fault that she died because I got her pregnant. I knew I couldn't just walk in there and act like all was fine, her father would most probably strangle me right there and then. I wondered if maybe I should put him on my hit list as well but decided against it as they have lost their daughter and they're going to lose their grandson soon so that was enough heartache for the family, for now at least but I would certainly re-visit this topic later on. I wondered what they were planning to do now that Jo-Anne had passed away. Were they planning on keeping Mark and look after him? Were they planning on giving him up for adoption? I really didn't know but I figured they would keep him as it was the closest thing they had left of their daughter, even though I was the father and they hated me. Too bad that whatever they planned would not happen. My son will be living with me. I will care for him and look after him, no one else. For now I needed to find a way to make my presence felt at the funeral in one way or another so I decided to wait until I knew when and where the funeral would take place and then I can conjure up a plan. It is now time to get ready for what lay ahead the rest of the night.

So I gave a rest to all other thoughts and issues that were currently on my mind. I stood up and fell onto my bed. Best would be to take a short nap to get my strengths up and to get my mind of off everything else. It wasn't long and I drifted away and slept.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I woke up a couple of hours later feeling fresh and renewed. My mind wandered to the task that lay ahead and the excitement filled my gut. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I heard Pete and Vladimir's voices coming from the office and went inside. As I walked in, Pete was just about to leave.

"I was on my way to come and fetch you, we need to get our stuff ready for tonight."

"That's what I figured, let's go then."

We left Vladimir's office and went to the shed again and took the bags out that we used the last time. Everything was still inside from the other night so I felt no need to add or take anything out. I through the bag over my shoulder and was waiting for Pete to take his bag as well, but he didn't and said:

"Tonight is all about you, you get to take them out by yourself and have all the fun."

I smiled while nodding my head and I went to the van and put my bag inside, went up to my room and took out the same clothes which still had some blood stains on and put them on. I could smell the death still lingering in the clothes and I just loved it, knowing that there would be more coming later on. The function ended at 9PM so we needed to be at the school just a little before that so that we can wait by the car and follow them from there.

This time I was as eager as can be and when Pete came into my room I was already on my feet and ready to go. We made our way outside and got into the van. Pete even got some nice music for the road, he brought one of his Pantera CD's along to get us in the mood, not that I needed it because I was already itching to get my hands on those two fuckers. I couldn't wait to see the fear, the pain and the anguish on their faces as they pleaded and begged for their lives.

We got to the front of the school and looked for either Miss Waltons or Mr Johnson's car. In the far left corner, close to the entrance of the main building we saw Mr Johnson's car. It was an old beat-up Nissan bakkie that he said he inherited from his father when he passed away and that it had a lot of sentimental value for him, which gave me another idea. I had to fuck up the old piece of shit bakkie before I kill the bastard. Hurt him even more before I finally take his life.

Just a few minutes after 9PM we saw the two of them leave the building and make their way to the bakkie. Mr Johnson opening the door for Miss Waltons and then getting into the driver's side. Mr Johnson was a big fat slob that always smelt like he shat his pants so I cringed at the thought of the smell in the bakkie at that stage. Miss Waltons was also just as hideous. She looked a lot like some sort of gremlin from a horror movie with acne so bad that all the make-up in the world could not cover it up. It was awful.

They made their way out of the school yard and onto the road. We kept a bit of a distance as to not be spotted or make anyone suspicious but was still close enough so that we don't lose them. Suddenly, they veered of the route that they were supposed to take, making a right into a veld. This was quite strange and baffled Pete and I a lot. We stopped and just checked what they were planning, fearing that one of them might have gotten the suspicion that they were being followed and were now trying to flee. I would be pissed if that was the case. Miss Waltons was a straight up bitch who would go straight to the police station and that would stop all my plans for the night.

He then stopped under a big oak tree and killed the lights, this was now even stranger. We sat there for about 10 minutes and then I decided I needed to see what the hell was going on. I grabbed my tool bag and quietly made my way to the bakkie, Pete not far behind me. As I got closer and closer I could see only one figure. Has one of them gotten out, planning on flanking us? I signalled to Pete to watch our backs and then moved closer again. I was about 2 metres from the bakkie when I saw that they were kissing, going at it like two school kids. They were both single, had no children and as far as I knew neither of them had ever been married which I could understand. Who the fuck would want to have such an ugly, disgusting person as a wife or husband? This gave me even more ideas and I was now not planning on just making this quick.

I had this twisted idea in my mind which I thought would be the perfect way to find these two the next day or whenever the fuck they were found by a passer-by who would call the police.

I got right next to the driver's window, Pete at the passenger side, these two were so busy that they still did not notice anything or hear a sound. I saw Mr Johnson's hands feeling away at every inch of Miss Walton's body and I got a nasty taste in my mouth, even felt like vomiting. I did not even want to imagine how that must have felt. Pete then signalled to me that she was actually busy giving him a hand job and that just made it all worse for me. I started giggling softly while feeling nauseous at the same time.

I signalled to Pete that it was time for us to get the show going. We ripped open the car doors and pulled them from the bakkie, tossing them to the ground. Mr Johnson still with a hard on and penis hanging out. I smiled and said, "You disgusting mother fucker, put that fucking thing away".

He was so shocked that it took him a couple of seconds to register what was going on so I repeated what I said while slapping him against the head. He then put away his dick and zipped up his pants. I stood there smiling while Pete dragged Miss Waltons towards us, throwing her next to Mr Johnson. He then asked:

"Gordon, what are you doing? You know this could…"

"Shut the fuck up, you only speak when spoken to."

He stared at me, I could see he was shocked and then his bitch started crying. Pete hit her against the head and said that she must be quiet.

"So, Mr Johnson, seems like the two of you have quite the love affair going on here. Two big fat disgusting pigs going at it. It makes me sick. Tonight will be the last time that you two ever get this opportunity so it's a shame you couldn't go all the way."

"What do you mean Gordon?"

"I mean, in a couple of minutes, you will both be dead."

"Please Gordon, this is not the answer. We can resolve this like adults."

"Adults? You knew about all the shit was happening to me and what I was going through, but still both of you just stood back and did nothing. It's my time now and your time is up."

Miss Waltons started crying again and pleaded that we let them go.

"Pete, shut that bitch up."

Pete got some duct tape and taped it around her mouth.

"That's better, now I don't need to listen to your shit anymore."

I asked Pete to do the same with Mr Johnson because I didn't want anyone to hear him scream.

As I was talking, I was kicking the doors and windows of the old piece of shit bakkie. Glass flew everywhere and I left a dent with each kick into the body of the vehicle. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I believe the death of his father came back to him and every time I broke or dented something, it hurt him more and more.

I opened my tool bag, scanning through everything that I had in there, trying to decide how to start. First thought that came to mind was to take the screw driver and stick it through both of Mr Johnson's ears and that's exactly what I did. I could hear him yelling in pain through the duct tape as I stuck it into his ears.

"That's for every time I told you about what was going on and you didn't listen to me. Clearly you don't know how to use your ears."

Blood was pouring from his ears by now which also made him cry and made me smile. I could feel the power inside me, the hatred spuming out. I loved it.

I told both of them to start taking of their clothes so that I can start with the vision that I had. They refused at first so we started punching and kicking them everywhere. That still did not do the trick. Pete pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting some of Miss Waltons's clothes and then held the knife against her neck. He then said: "Either you undress or I slit her throat right here, right now."

Mr Johnson then started to undress and Pete continued to cut the clothes of Miss Waltons.

Now they were both sitting there, naked. It was an awful thing to see, but I needed to endure it for the sake of the bigger picture.

I went back to my tool bag and took out the scalpel. This would be the weapon of torture, pain and eventually death for the night. First on the list, I started by cutting the Achilles of both foots on each of them. This was total agony for them and the utmost pleasure for me.

"Now, if you can stand up and walk away, I will leave you be and I won't kill you."

I stood back and watched them struggle and try to get up to walk, each time just falling down again. I was laughing so hard that my tummy started aching. I let this go on for about five minutes and then decided to go to the next level. Both of them were trying to crawl by now so that left their faces in the perfect place. I ran towards them and kicked both of them dead in the face. They instantly fell to the ground. Miss Waltons was out cold and Mr Johnson was barely conscious. I started shaking them around to get them back to consciousness. Eventually they were at the point where they sort of knew what was going on and eventually they were completely aware of the shit that was going down.

They were both lying flat on their backs, looking up at me. This whole time Pete was just leaning against the back of the bakkie, smiling, giving me the satisfaction of doing it all by myself. I appreciated what he was doing as I knew that he would be itching to get his piece of the fun.

It was now time for the next phase of my plan. It was time to put an end to this. I took the scalpel and went to good old Mr Johnson, taking the tip of his penis into my left hand. He started kicking and pushing my hands away which was now a problem. I kicked him a few times, but that still did not do the trick. I called Pete over to come and hold the fucker down. With Pete's help, I once again took a hold of that ugly dick of his and using the scalpel, cut it right off. I watched him screaming and bleeding. He started getting quiet and I knew he was bleeding out. Miss Waltons was looking the other way but I grabbed a hold of her head and made her watch as her boyfriend was dying. It was not long and the old bastard was dead. Miss Waltons was now crying immensely. Partly because of witnessing the death of Mr Johnson and also because she knew that she would be next, that her life would be coming to an end shortly.

I walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair, looked het straight in the eyes, smiling and then slit her throat. I let go of her hair and she fell back to ground. I watched her bleed to death. Her body twitching as she came closer to the end, until she was completely still.

I asked Pete for his knife. He came over, gave it to me and went back to stand by the bakkie. He didn't say a word and was just watching everything I was doing. I took Miss Waltons by the hair again and started cutting of her head. It took some time but eventually her body fell to the ground and I had her head in my hands. There was blood and pieces of fat everywhere on the ground now.

I asked Pete to help me and we dragged both of them towards the oak tree. I went back to the van and got a rope from the back. I tied one end of the rope around the legs of Mr Johnson and threw the other end over a big branch of the oak tree. I tried to pull the fat fuck up, but he was way too heavy so I called Pete over to come and help again. Together we managed to get him hoisted up, just high enough that the top of his head was still touching the ground and I tied the rope around the tree stump to hold him there. I then dragged the body of Miss Waltons closer, spread her legs and pulled her towards Mr Johnson so that her pussy was right in his face. I stood back and looked at my art and I have to admit, it looked wonderful. Two body parts were still missing so I went to get them. I stuck the penis inside the mouth of Miss Waltons and then put her head on top of her chest. This truly looked spectacular and I just stood there for a while, admiring my work. The fresh stench of blood made it even more euphoric and I could feel a tingle run down my spine.

Pete came over, looked at everything and said:

"Nice work, I'm impressed."

I nodded my head, turned around and walked to the van. Pete followed, we got in and made our way back home. It was a nice, quiet drive. Not one of us uttered a word and I was smiling all the way back to the house.

We got to the house and I went to my room, Eliah was already there and I could hear that water was running in the bathroom. She must have seen that we had arrived and started to get everything ready for me. As I walked into the room, she greeted and went out. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself and I was proud of what I had done. I saw how much blood I had on my clothes at this stage and that took me back to everything that happened. I smiled again as I was looking up and down in the mirror and then went to the bathroom. I took of all my clothes, closed the tap and got into the bath. A lay there for a couple of minutes in the nice, warm water when Eliah came in. She looked at my clothes that was on the floor, picked them up and said that they will be burnt in the morning. Such a smart woman I thought to myself. She knew that would be the best way to get rid of the evidence. I nodded and she went out, taking the blood stained clothes with her and then returned bringing me clothes to sleep in. I washed myself, got out of the bath and got dressed. I got into the bed and was all alone. I waited for Eliah to come back for about fifteen minutes, but she didn't come back so I switched off the light and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The next morning I woke up, after not sleeping well, still feeling tired. The thing with Eliah was playing on my mind, but I knew that I just needed to be patient and that everything will work out in the end. I could not tell her or anyone else of what my plans for the future are. I just had to stay quiet until the time was right, but Eliah knew that I was planning something and that we would be together soon. Through all of this I had forgotten about my son. I jumped out of bed and rushed down to Vladimir's office and asked:

"Is he here? Did you get him?"

Vladimir smiled, "He's here, Rose just gave him a bath and fed him. She'll be down in a minute. Have a seat so that we can have a chat."

Reluctantly I sat down, continuously looking at the door, waiting for Rose to bring my boy.

"I heard you had quite a night?"

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Pete told me how and what you had done and I have to admit, I am really impressed. You got more in you than I expected."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I really enjoyed it."

At that very moment, Rose came walking into the office with Mark in her arms. I stood up and as she came closer I could feel the emotions getting the best of me. Rose handed him to me, I took him, looked into his eyes and the tears started falling. This was the proudest moment of my life. I couldn't believe that I finally had my son in my arms. I went to sit with him and Rose took a seat across from me. I just couldn't stop looking at him. He had the most beautiful green eyes, he was so tiny, so fragile and I knew that he would be a big part of the reason why I needed to take out Vladimir. I had to provide him and Eliah with the best possible life and for me to be able to do that, I had to be in charge. I sat there with my son for a couple of minutes then handed him back to Rose. I could see there was still something Vladimir wanted to talk about. As soon as Rose left the room, Vladimir started talking:

"What's your plans for your mother and father?"

"I need to do that completely on my own, I don't want Pete to come along for this one. It's just something I need to handle as this is a very personal matter for me."

"I thought as much Gordon and I also believe that it would be best for you do that alone. When are you planning on doing that?"

"Tonight. I want to get this done and move on to the next chapter of my life."

"Which is?"

I almost miss spoke and spilled the beans at that point, but I was calm and replied:

"I want to be done with the past and start looking at building a future with my son."

"That's good Gordon. Do what you need to do tonight. Go and have breakfast, I have some other business to attend to."

I got up without saying a word and went to the dining room table and Eliah brought my breakfast.

As I was sitting and enjoying my food, I was thinking all the time. I needed to get the devil on my side before I go out to my parents. Even though they threw me away and did me a lot of wrong, they were still my parents and I still had some good memories of them from my child hood, but there would be no mercy and they needed to get what they deserve. In order for me to make sure that I would be relentless and show no remorse, I needed the devil now.

After breakfast, I went to my room, closed the door and got dressed. After getting dressed, I lifted up the matrass and took out the piece of paper I had stashed away. I read it once more and then put it into my pocket. I went downstairs and told Vladimir that I had some errands to run and that I would be back later. He said that I could ask the driver to take ma as he doesn't plan on going anywhere for the day, but I insisted on taking the van saying that I wanted to be alone and it was some personal things that I needed to take care of. He nodded and I made my way outside, got into the van and drove onto the road.

I needed to find a place where I could be alone so that I could summon the devil and get the power that I needed to take control. I immediately thought of the tree where Pete and I used to smoke weed. No one would look for me there and no one would even be able to find me because no one knew about the place. I drove to the spot, but stopped about 200 metres from it, shutting of the engine. It would look suspicious if someone saw an empty white van standing next to the tree and that might just make someone curious and then they would come snoop around and I did not want to be interrupted. So I slowly walked to the tree, looked around to ensure nobody was looking and then slipped into the tree. I took out the piece of paper from my back pocket and started reading aloud:

" _I INVOKE THE DARK LORD SATAN, THE LORD OF VENUS AND EARTH. THE EVER LIVING AND POWERFUL GOD WHO CREATED ME AND MY WIT. I AM YOUR FAITHFUL CHILD AND YOUR OBEDIENT SERVANT. LORD PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON ME AND GIVE ME THE POWERS OF BLACK MAGIC AND DEMONS OF GEISHA WHICH ARE UNDER YOUR COMMAND TO COME FOR HELP WHEN EVER THEIR PRETENSE IS DEMANDED. LIFE IS AN ENIGMA AND ILLUSION SO PLEASE GUIDE ME THROUGH THE DARK PATHS OF LIFE. I PROMISE THAT I WILL SERVE YOU TILL VERY END OF MY LIFE."_

" _HAIL SATAN"_

" _HAIL SATAN"_

" _HAIL SATAN"_

I sat there waiting and waiting, but nothing happened. I repeated the whole prayer again. Suddenly the earth started shaking, felt like an earth quake and it seemed like it became night in a matter of seconds as it became completely dark around me. Fire started shooting from the ground, it was so bright that I had to close my eyes and look away and it felt like I was in an oven. It got extremely hot inside the confined space of the tree. Then I the light dimmed but it was still hot. I opened my eyes and there he was. The Prince of Darkness had made his appearance. He had two massive horns on his head which was on fire, a pitchfork in his right hand and teeth bigger than that of a lion. He did not look happy at all, but I was sure that he would feel better after hearing what I had to say.

"Who dares summon me?"

"It is I, Gordon Wilson, Dark King."

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you. I want all the power in the world, I want you by my side as I take over everything. Wealth, power and whatever else my heart desires and in return I will give you my soul for all of eternity."

I could see a smile on his face, but I have never seen anything more evil in my life. I was afraid, more than I had been at any given time in my life previously but I knew I had to do this, no matter what the cost.

"I will give you what you ask for infidel, but you shall answer to me for the rest of your life and for the rest of eternity. When I call, you will do my bidding and you will corrupt as many souls as possible to enforce the army of hell. Do you accept these terms?"

"I accept them all Dark Prince, your wish is my command. Please just grant me my wishes and all of me will be yours for all of eternity."

I heard him laughing and then suddenly it was all gone. He had left. I felt a strange feeling inside of me, something which I cannot explain, but it felt amazing. I could feel a new energy running through my veins and my heart was beating faster than it had ever before.

I stepped out of the tree, back into the real world. It was like I was seeing everything for the first time, only now I saw it all in a more evil light. I smiled as I knew that the devil had given me what I had asked for. As I thought of my parents, all the good memories had vanished and I could only see the hell that I was going to put them through and I knew that they would also be meeting my master after I was done, putting them through even more pain and suffering for the rest of eternity.

I walked to the van, feeling like I owned the world. I got in, started it up and made my way home. I had never felt this good in my life, I felt like a king. I knew that I needed to act normal as soon as I got back to the house, otherwise Vladimir might get suspicious and that would be a serious problem. I could not let him know what my plans were as he would surely ensure that I was killed before I even got the chance to get close to him.

I got home, parked the van and went into the house. I went straight to the room where Mark was and held him in my arms, knowing that it would not be long before I would be able to give him the world. I took him along with me, we went to my room and sat down in my corner chair, just holding my son tightly. Rose came in and gave me a bottle of formula for him. I took it and for the first time, I was feeding my son. When I was done feeding him, Rose took over as she needed to burp him, clean his diaper and get him ready for his nap. I just kept sitting in the chair and Eliah came in, handing me a glass of whiskey before leaving the room again.

I was alone and got myself ready and focused for the task that awaited me later that night. I decide that I needed to take a nap after all that had happened and to recharge myself. I downed the glass of whiskey and got onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Eliah came in and woke me up just before dinner time. I went downstairs and quickly ate as much as I could. I didn't have much of an appetite really, I had only blood on my mind. I asked Eliah to put the food away for me so that I can eat it when I get home later. She took the plate away and brought me another whiskey which I gobbled down and I just sat there for a while before I stood up and went back to my room.

When I got there, I saw that new clothes were on my bed. Same as the clothes I had previously used for my night time fun but these had no blood stains. I knew it was Eliah who had done this. She truly was an amazing woman and I couldn't help but think what a good mother she would be to Mark and our other children when we have more.

I pulled my thought process away from that as I needed to start focusing on what I was going to do to my parents. I put on the clothes that were on my bed and then went to the van to get my tool bag and made my way to the tool shed.

I took out all the stuff that was in my bag and looked for new weapons. I took a brand new scalpel, a shovel and my trusty old axe. There was no need for the tool bag because the axe and shovel was too big to fit and I held the scalpel in my hand, planning on putting it on the passenger seat as I was driving. I went to the van, put my tools inside and went back into the house to greet my son before I left. As I came in the front door, Eliah walked by and I needed to remind her what my intentions were and that I was madly in love with her. I grabbed her by the arm, kissed her passionately and whispered in her ear, "I love you and it won't be long then we can be together."

She was stunned for a while, but I could see that she felt the same as a tear slowly moved down her cheek. I wiped it off and she went into the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs to the room where Rose was with my son, took him in my arms, kissed him on the cheek and handed him back to Rose. It was now time to get the show on the road.

I went back to the van, started up the engine and drove to my parents's house. I could feel the energy of the devil inside me and I knew that tonight would be some of the best work of my life. I already had a clear cut plan in mind, but knowing myself, I would surely deviate from this plan.

I stopped in front of the house and I could see the two of them in the living room. It was big windows and the curtains were never closed. Probably a means of trying to show off to whomever walked or drove by. My mother, as usual, was drinking wine while my father had his laptop on his lap, working once again. I knew that the maid would be around as she slept in a small one bedroom wooden house at the back of the house so I could gain access to the house using her, which meant that I might need to kill her as well to make sure that there are no loose ends.

So I took my tools, got out of the van and walked to right next to the wall. I threw the shovel and axe over the wall and onto the ground, jumped over myself and made my way to her living quarters. She was sitting on a chair outside of her place, with her back towards me. I took the scalpel, came from behind and using my right hand pressed it against her neck while holding my left hand over her mouth to ensure that she doesn't shout.

"If you tell me where the keys to the house are and give them to me without making a sound, I will spare your life but if you scream I will kill you right now. Understand?"

She nodded and I slowly took my left hand away from her mouth.

"The keys are inside my kitchen, you can take them."

"Get up and show me."

She got up and I followed her inside. As she reached for the keys, I grabbed her from behind, closing her mouth again and stuck the blade of the scalpel into the back of her neck three times. Then I slit her throat to be sure she would die and left her to bleed to death.

I took the keys of the cupboard and made my way to the kitchen door at the back of the house. It was the best place to get in without them hearing me. I got to the door, placing the shovel and the axe against the wall. I quietly placed the key in the key hole and unlocked the door. I opened the door slowly, seeing that the kitchen was empty. I took the shovel with my left hand and tip-toed my way to the lounge where the two of them were sitting next to each other.


End file.
